The Best Is Yet to Come
by Sideslip
Summary: Jazz forces Prowl to confront his deepest fears and then teaches the tactician a lesson he will never forget.  The question then becomes, what will Prowl do next?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As mentioned in my profile, I will be posting "The Best Is Yet to Come" during the month of February. Enjoy!

I do not own Transformers.

I do not own the lyrics to "The Best Is Yet To Come." The words are by Carolyn Leigh. Please tell me if I need to provide additional credits. (I was inspired by the version sung by Frank Sinatra.)

Universe: G1  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz, mentions Optimus and Ratchet  
Warnings: Intimacy  
Title: The Best Is Yet To Come - Part 1/7

Summary: Jazz forces Prowl to confront his deepest fear and then he teaches Prowl a lesson the tactician will never forget!

Prowl was in the rec room with a data pad and a cube of energon. He had been trying to take Optimus Prime's advice to interact more with the crew. Optimus had pointed out that as second-in-command, Prowl had a responsibility to know the crew outside of meetings and briefings. Prowl forced himself to go to the rec room daily. He made himself stay long enough to drink his energon slowly. He even occasionally talked to some of the crew. He always brought work with him. He decided that if he had to spend time in the rec room he would at least make the time productive and get some work done. Usually, he finished his energon and social niceties long before the work on his data pad. This was due to the music that Jazz often selected which made it difficult, if not impossible, to concentrate.

Today was different. Jazz had chosen Earth music which was, for Jazz, tame. Prowl did a quick check and determined the music was from what was known as the "big band" era. Prowl decided that he liked the music but was left with the problem of sitting in his chair with half a cube of energon and no work to occupy himself. He watched the other mechs in the room without realizing that one very skilled saboteur was watching Prowl. The saboteur noted that the tactician was enjoying himself. It wasn't readily apparent but the fact that Prowl had set down the data pad and was actually paying attention to his surrounding spoke volumes. Making his decision, he stood up at the end of the song that was currently playing and announced to the assembled mechs that he was going to sing a ballad. He selected the music and soft piano notes began to play. Standing at the end of the room, Jazz began to sing:

_Out of the tree of life I just picked me a plum.  
__You came along and everything's start'in to hum.  
__Still it's a real good bet the best is yet to come._

Slowly Jazz began to work his way across the room continuing to sing:

_The best is yet to come and, babe, won't it be fine?  
__You think you've seen the sun but you ain't seen it shine._

Jazz stopped in front of Prowl but was not facing him. Instead, Jazz scanned the room and made optic contact with various mechs, began to sway his hips to the music, and offered sweet smiles in accordance with the lyrics he crooned:

_Wait till the warm up's under way,  
__Wait till our lips have met,  
__Wait till you see that sunshine day,  
__You ain't seen nothing yet!  
__The best is yet to come and, babe, won't it be fine?  
__The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine._

Jazz slowly turned to face Prowl and noted with satisfaction that the tactician's optics had been fixed on Jazz's hips despite his masterful effort at hiding it. Only a flick of Prowl's doorwings gave himself away. Jazz dropped his voice to a more sultry tone:

_Come the day you're mine,  
__I'm gonna teach you to fly.  
__We've only tasted the wine,  
__We're gonna drain the cup dry._

Jazz smirked as Prowl's face remained impassive but his right doorwing twitched. That twitch only encouraged Jazz to move in until his face was close to Prowl's:

_Wait till your charms are ripe for these arms to surround.  
__You think you've flow before, but you ain't left the ground.  
__Wait till you're locked in my embrace, wait till I draw you near.  
__Wait till you see that sunshine place, ain't nothin' like it here!_

Jazz backed away and turned. As he did, he placed his servos on his hips to draw Prowl's attention to them and to draw Prowl's optics down to his aft swaying seductively. Jazz walked back to the end of the room and finished:

_The best is yet to come and, babe, won't it be fine?  
__The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine._

Applause and wolf whistles filled the room and Jazz took a bow. When he looked up to where Prowl had been sitting, he saw that the mech he had serenaded was gone. Jazz didn't show his discouragement but gave a brilliant smile and gestured for the music to continue. He mingled with some of the mechs for a while before discretely slipping out of the rec room and made his way to the senior staff offices. He knew Prowl would have returned to his office to immerse himself in more work. Without knocking, he slipped into Prowl's office and locked the door. Prowl looked up expressionlessly. "Is there something you need, Jazz?" he asked politely.

Jazz walked across the room and around the desk to where Prowl sat. He leaned against the desk and answered, "Yeah, there is."

Prowl leaned back in his chair and waited.

Jazz looked into Prowl's optics and decided to lay everything on the line. "Why do ya turn me away?"

Prowl had not been expecting such a direct approach. The tactician had computed a high probability that Jazz would dance around this topic until Prowl became exasperated. As a result, Prowl stumbled for words. "I'm not the most attractive mech, Jazz. Surely there are others you would rather…" he trailed off, not finishing the thought.

Jazz didn't buy that for an instant. He thought Prowl was incredibly gorgeous and those doorwings added to the appeal with the way they betrayed his emotions even when his face showed nothing. Even now the right panel twitched and Jazz had to suppress the desire to reach over and touch it.

"No, Prowler. Try again," Jazz responded with a slight edge to his voice.

"Prowl. My designation is Prowl. You wouldn't want me, Jazz. We are completely different. You are carefree and I am not," Prowl said levelly.

Well, at least now they were getting somewhere even if Jazz didn't accept the reason. "Prowler, I'm carefree here at the base 'cause I can't be when I'm out there. We're more alike than ya think. I have learned to release my tensions when I'm safe here. Ya need to learn how to step away once in a while from the burdens of being SIC."

Now Prowl had something with which to work. With calm logic he pointed out, "As our leader, Optimus does not have that luxury either. You can behave differently because the others do not see you when you are working."

Jazz smiled easily, "I wasn't talking about Optimus but since ya brought up the subject, he does have ways of relieving the tensions of command."

Prowl looked at him curiously, "I have never seen Optimus behave in any other way than he does here."

Jazz smirked, "Hadn't ya ever noticed times when Optimus seems happier when he returns from certain missions?" He placed particular emphasis on the last word.

Prowl had. "Oh," he responded when he understood Jazz's meaning. He didn't dare ask Jazz for details.

Jazz softened his voice a bit. "Prowler, no one expects ya to work all the time and never have any fun. Even Optimus will interact with the crew and socialize. Besides, ya let me decide what I want."

"Unlike Optimus and yourself, Jazz, I have nowhere else to go. My place is here at the base and I have no way to relieve these tensions, as you call them." Prowl leveled his gaze at Jazz with the retort.

"Prowler, ya got plenty of ways to relieve tensions." He began to count them out on his servo. "First, ya got weapons practice. Second, ya got yer close combat practice. Third, yer office is soundproof."

Prowl arched an optic ridge at Jazz. "What does my office being soundproof have to do with this?" All of the senior staff offices were soundproof to enable discussions about operations to remain confidential.

Jazz leered at the tactician, "No one will hear ya when ya scream my name, Prowler!"

Prowl's optics widened and he stood up and turned away from Jazz. "I think you had better leave."

Jazz got angry. "Why Prowler? What are ya afraid of?"

Prowl's doorwings sagged. Jazz wanted to caress them and comfort the tactician. He stayed where he was though and waited. Finally, a quiet voice said, "I'm afraid of losing control, Jazz. When I lose control of a tactical situation, lives are lost. I'm afraid… afraid that if I allow myself to ever lose control in any way that it will compromise my ability to work through the times that do require all the control I can summon."

Finally, Jazz had gotten Prowl to face the real issue. Jazz thought about this but not in the way Prowl would have guessed. Prowl was obsessed with being in control. Jazz decided that Prowl was the type of mech that would dominate in the berth – not the Jazz would mind – he would love to be flat on his back underneath Prowl with those magnificent doorwings spread out over both of them…

Jazz stared at Prowl's doorwings and knew what he had to do.

Jazz quickly stepped up to Prowl and gently grasped the top edge of his left doorwing with his left servo and the bottom edge of this right doorwing with his right servo, effectively rooting Prowl to the spot. Prowl could not bend or twist out of Jazz's grip. Jazz slowly started to stroke both doorwings causing Prowl to shudder.

"Jazz, please let go of me. Ahhh, doorwings are extremely sensitive, you don't, ahhh, know what you're doing."

Jazz pressed against Prowl's back and said in a low voice, "I know exactly what I'm doing, Prowler. We're going to work on yer control issue right now."

Jazz continued to slowly move his servos along Prowl's doorwings with long smooth sensual motions. Prowl's doorwings flared out and when Jazz had stretched his arms as far as he could he gently pinched the edges of the panels. The sensation caused Prowl to gasp he fell forward slightly catching himself with his servos on the wall behind his desk.

Jazz admired the form spread before him. He had to resist the urge to spin Prowl around and push him to his desk and frag him until he was screaming Jazz's name. Jazz resisted because this was all about Prowl and teaching the tactician that he could lose his self-control when he was in the saboteur's trustworthy care. Jazz intended this to be a lesson Prowl would never forget. Jazz was in no hurry and slowly moved his servos along the panels paying careful attention to Prowl's reactions. His training as a saboteur gave him the patience he needed for this.

Prowl was lost in a world of intense sensations. As much as his processor tried to hold on to some semblance of control he quickly lost the battle under Jazz's skilled servos. Soon he was moaning softly and off-lined his optics to focus solely on the touches on his doorwings. Jazz found the areas which were more sensitive that others and concentrated on those. He ran a servo along a panel joint and Prowl fell to his knees with a howl of pleasure. Jazz followed him down onto his own knees managing to keep his servos on the panels the entire time. Jazz continued to run his servo along the panel joint and watched Prowl.

Jazz thought about how much he would enjoy polishing those smooth surfaces until they gleamed. Praxians had inherent difficulties polishing their own doorwings unless they had help. That help usually came from a lover's tender care. Jazz desperately wanted to make that claim. From Prowl's reaction so far, he knew that polishing those doorwings would be very pleasurable indeed, for both of them.

Prowl began to moan in rhythm to the strokes along his panels. Jazz carefully rubbed a digit along a seam at a panel joint and was rewarded with Prowl revving his engine hard.

"Jaaaaazzzzzz?" the tactician moaned.

"Yeah, Prowler?" Jazz murmured. "Tell me what ya want, babe."

Prowl moaned again. "Don't stop," he groaned out.

Jazz had no intention of stopping. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Jazz had never seen such a beautiful sight as Prowl before him on his knees with his servos pressed against the wall. His doorwings trembled under his touch. The sounds Prowl made were the sweetest music Jazz had ever heard.

Jazz gently slid a digit under the armor at the seam that was causing Prowl such intense pleasure. He carefully searched for the sensitive wires and nodes. He found one such node at the base of his left doorwing at the center of his back. When Jazz traced his digit over it Prowl threw back his helm, arched his back, and screamed Jazz's name. Jazz resisted the urge to kiss Prowl. This was all about Prowl. Jazz wanted the mech to know it. The sight of Prowl arching into his caresses was stunning. Jazz captured an image of Prowl and saved it to his private personal files so he could cherish this moment forever.

"Do ya like that, Prowler? Do ya want me to continue?"

"Yes, Jazz, yes," Prowl panted.

"Primus, yer so beautiful, Prowler," Jazz moaned at him.

All of Prowl's cooling fans were running fast and Jazz could hear them struggling to cool Prowl's overheated frame. Jazz winced when he heard one fan suddenly whine. He heard the distinctive sound of the bearing seizing and the blades shattering against the inside of their housing. Prowl did not notice. Jazz smirked when he thought about how Prowl would try to explain that to Ratchet. Unless a mech was injured in combat, fan damage only occurred when a mech was engaged in particularly strenuous interfacing. Jazz was pleased that the stimulation to Prowl's doorwings were causing such an intense response.

Jazz knew Prowl was close to overload so he firmly rubbed on the particularly sensitive node he found and hung on to Prowl's left doorwing. Prowl overloaded with such force that his doorwings shuddered violently. Jazz kept the pressure on the node until the peak of the overload had passed and then slowly relieved the pressure but kept his servos on Prowl's panels. Prowl moaned out Jazz's name again and pawed at the wall with his right servo before offlining and collapsing in Jazz's arms.

Prowl's systems slowly came online again. He noticed that he was sitting on the floor with Jazz's arms wrapped around him. He smiled weakly at Jazz once his optics returned online. "Thank you," was all he could manage to say.

Jazz leaned over and tenderly kissed Prowl. "Don't thank me yet," he whispered. "The best is yet to come." He turned, looked at Prowl's desk and smiled wickedly.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers.

Universe: G1  
Characters: Prowl and Jazz, Optimus, mentions of other characters  
Warnings: Intimacy  
Title: The Best Is Yet To Come, Part 2

Summary: The consequences of Jazz's lesson puts Prowl in an awkward situation.

The day started out like any other day on the Autobot base. Prowl was the first to enter the briefing room and sat down to review his notes for the tactical portion of the morning briefing. Ironhide and Ratchet entered the room a short time later. Prowl acknowledged them with a slight nod of his helm and continued to review his notes making a minor change to one data pad. Prowl did notice that their conversation came to abrupt halt but he said nothing. Ironhide and Ratchet looked at each other in confusion and tried not to stare at Prowl, failing to remember what they had been discussing. The scene was repeated as other members of the senior staff entered the room for the briefing. Jazz strolled in with his usual grin and took his customary seat across the table from Prowl.

"Hey, Prowl," Jazz called over, "did ya finish that special ops simulation I asked about?" His tone and demeanor were the same as always when addressing Prowl about such subjects.

Prowl glanced up and wordlessly pushed a data pad across the table to Jazz and continued his examination of the data pad in front of him.

Jazz grinned, "Thanks, Prowl."

Prowl nodded without looking up.

Optimus was the last mech to enter the room and shut the door behind him. He walked to the other end of the room passing behind Wheeljack, Ratchet, Ironhide and finally Prowl. After he had passed Prowl he stopped short and took a few steps back until he was behind Prowl again. He turned and looked down at Prowl's doorwings. They had been polished to such a shine that Optimus could see his reflection in them. Prowl was also holding his doorwings up higher than usual and was looking truly regal. Prowl had always taken care to keep clean and well-maintained but this polish was completely over the top for any mech and especially for Prowl.

"Prowl?" Optimus began.

"Sir?" Prowl answered without turning around.

Optimus glanced across the table at Jazz who simply looked back at Optimus.

Optimus shook his helm and managed to ask, "Did you complete your report from the last Decepticon raid?" Being the leader of the Autobots, Optimus had learned to take surprises in stride and he handled this in the same manner. He walked to his seat at the head of the table as Prowl pushed a second data pad toward the leader.

"Thank you, Prowl," Optimus managed to get out in a normal tone of voice. Again, Prowl nodded and then focused on Optimus, waiting for him to start the briefing.

The briefing proceeded smoothly except when Prowl stood to give his report. No one gave any indication that they weren't paying attention to what Prowl was saying. They did give Prowl their undivided attention because they could then see that his entire chassis had the same mirror polish as his doorwings. The senior staff was far too professional to give away their thoughts but almost everyone in the room had one question in their processors.

Jazz listened to Prowl. Well, he listened to Prowl's voice but he didn't hear anything Prowl said. His thoughts drifted back to the previous evening.

* * *

Prowl and Jazz had stayed sitting on the floor for a good while until Prowl had the strength to stand up. Jazz helped him up since he was still shaky following the intensity of the overload he had. Once they were both standing Prowl slipped his arms around Jazz's waist and drew the saboteur close. Jazz tenderly kissed him again. Jazz was about to turn Prowl around and take him over the desk when Prowl asked an unexpected question. Almost shyly he asked, "Jazz, would you be willing to polish my doorwings for me?"

Jazz didn't need to be asked twice.

They left Prowl's office and Jazz led the way to his quarters. After they had entered, Jazz offered a seat to Prowl and then fetched two energon cubes. Prowl was grateful for Jazz's thoughtfulness as he really had expended a great deal of energy earlier. The thought caused one doorwing to flick and Jazz smiled at that. They drank their energon in silence just looking at each other. When they were done, Jazz retrieved a container of his best polish and the softest cloths he had. He turned on some music, more big band music that Prowl had liked so much, and guided Prowl to his berth. Prowl stretched out turning to give Jazz easy access to his doorpanels. Three joors later, Prowl's doorwings were like mirrors. Jazz could have completed the job in less than a joor but the act of polishing had caused Prowl to overload twice. Of course, Jazz had used deliberately sensuous strokes while polishing said doorwings.

When Jazz was finished, he leaned back and looked at his reflection in Prowl's doorwings. Prowl looked very relaxed – something Jazz had never seen before. At that point Jazz wasn't entirely sure who was being seduced – Prowl or himself. Jazz really didn't care. He leaned over Prowl and put his lips close to one of Prowl's audio receptors. "Prowl?" he purred.

"Mmmm, yes, Jazz?" Prowl moaned back.

"Ya know I can't let ya go with just yer doorwings polished. I'm gonna have to polish yer entire chassis so it all looks right."

"That would be logical," Prowl replied in a silky voice which made Jazz shiver.

Jazz spent another two joors polishing Prowl's chassis. He took his time and thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity to touch Prowl's entire body. He spent a little extra time around Prowl's chest plates and interface panel but not quite enough to be unseemly. Prowl's hips were a different matter. As much as Prowl's optics had lingered furtively on Jazz's hips when Jazz sang for Prowl, Jazz had the opportunity to get an optic-full of Prowl's without having to be shy about it. Not that Jazz would have been shy about it in the first place. Jazz sighed. Prowl may not have realized it but he was a very attractive mech. Jazz slowly moved his servo to Prowl's aft and buffed it until it shined. He couldn't help giving it a light squeeze. Prowl moaned softly and Jazz traced his servos back to those gorgeous hips. He began to trace the seams he found there and felt Prowl's systems begin to heat up again kicking on his cooling fans. Some careful exploration along the seam resulted in the discovery of a wire that was very sensitive to the touch. Jazz deliberately teased the wire by running a digit along it until Prowl's ventilations became ragged. A slight bit of pressure at one end of the wire caused Prowl to overload for the fourth time that night.

As Prowl's systems slowly cooled, Jazz completed the polishing by finishing with Prowl's chevron. Prowl was close to slipping into recharge and looked incredible spread on Jazz's berth with a polish that almost made him glow. Jazz smiled and was then surprised when Prowl onlined his optics briefly, met Jazz's visor, and then reached for Jazz's servo pulling him to the berth beside him. Prowl wrapped himself around Jazz possessively and fell into recharge.

Jazz listened to the soft hum of Prowl's systems as he cycled down into a deep and peaceful recharge. Jazz eventually slipped into recharge himself feeling a wonderful mixture of contentment and desire.

* * *

Prowl onlined to his internal alarm and felt momentary confusion. He was not in his quarters, had a mech in his arms, and his entire body tingled from a polish he hadn't had since he had been commissioned as an enforcer in Praxus. He was very still as the memories of the previous night flooded back. Had he really asked Jazz to polish his doorwings and then allowed Jazz to polish his entire body? Prowl turned his optics to his arm which was wrapped around the form beside him. His arm gleamed. Slag. The polish was even better than when he received his commission. He was polished better than Sunstreaker. As he lay there his processor tried to determine how he would get through this cycle. His polish would be noticed instantly and Prowl would be the topic of ship gossip. Not only that, he had spent the night with Jazz. His processor struggled with that thought. He had allowed himself to lose control. He hadn't put up a fight, instead giving in to the sensations Jazz excited. His processor nearly stalled at that thought and then he remembered how Jazz had actually driven him to his knees in ecstasy. Jazz had total control over him, pulled moans out of his vocalizer and caused him to overload. Prowl trusted Jazz but he struggled with the loss of control. Jazz shifted slightly bringing Prowl's thoughts back to the present. He looked at Jazz and couldn't help but admire the attractiveness of his form. Prowl slowly moved an arm and rested a servo on Jazz's hip gently rubbing it and realizing that when Jazz sang the previous night that it really had been just for him. Jazz stirred slightly again and Prowl heard his name softly escape from Jazz's lips. Prowl then realized with startling clarity that Jazz had not betrayed Prowl's trust. When Jazz had danced before him, swinging his hips, it was because Jazz was behaving like Jazz. He had sought Prowl out in his office knowing that the soundproofing would allow Prowl to scream out and be heard only by Jazz. Prowl glanced at his polish again and considered how Jazz really did have to work to get that mirror finish. In Jazz's own way, it was a gift to Prowl to demonstrate through deed that he truly cared about Prowl. They hadn't interfaced either. That surprised Prowl a bit but then he realized it was another indication of how Jazz wanted Prowl to feel safe and be comfortable with his responses to Jazz. Jazz respected him.

Prowl gently disengaged himself from Jazz and crawled reluctantly out of the berth. He sat beside Jazz and softly stroked his cheek. Jazz's visor flickered dimly and he mumbled, "Ya okay, babe?"

Prowl smiled, softly kissing Jazz on the lips. "Everything is fine, Jazz. I need to prepare for the morning briefing. I'll see you in a few joors. Get some more recharge." A gentle squeeze to the arm and Jazz's visor went dark. He had to have been tired. His arms would be sore. Prowl quietly left Jazz's quarters. He got a cube of energon from the empty rec room before going to his office to finish his briefing. Prowl was exceptional at compartmentalizing his thoughts. It was how he had risen to SIC even though it made him appear at times to be an emotionless drone. He filed his thoughts about Jazz into a special directory he created just for Jazz. He would visit those thoughts later.

Jazz onlined several joors later. He wondered if everything with Prowl had been a dream. He was alone which made him think he had dreamed all of it. Then he realized his arms hurt. Jazz stretched and folded his servos together behind his helm. Prowl really had been touching him while he was in a light recharge. It was hesitant but he had done it. Prowl had kissed him before leaving to start his work for the cycle. Almost reverently Jazz recalled the image of Prowl on his knees screaming Jazz's name. His name. He closed the file with a deep sigh and thought about Prowl. Jazz was more than a little surprised that Prowl had not resisted more to Jazz's advances. If Prowl had told him to stop he would have instantly. Instead, Prowl had begged, yes begged, for just the opposite. Jazz momentarily felt the heavy burden that he held Prowls' trust. The burden was offset by the knowledge that Jazz really would do anything for Prowl. With a smile Jazz got up and exited his quarters headed for the briefing room.

* * *

The briefing was over. Each member had done their presentation admirably despite their distraction. Optimus ended the meeting but asked Prowl to remain. Jazz was the last to leave and exited without a backward glance and shut the door. Optimus sat down and just looked at Prowl who was sitting to his right.

Finally, Optimus said a little too sharply, "I had expected your report about the last Decepticon raid to be filed last night."

Prowl looked at Optimus and sighed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Sir. I got a bit… distracted last night."

Optimus retracted his battle mask and smiled. Then he began to laugh. Prowl looked at him with a puzzled look which only made Optimus laugh harder. "Sir?" Prowl questioned.

Optimus managed to pull himself together but remained smiling. "I was starting to wonder if Jazz would every make a move on you. He is incredibly patient but I wasn't sure if he had enough patience to wait you out." He grew serious at that point. "I like it when the mechs under my command are happy. Others may frown on the relationships that have formed under my command but I've found that there are certain advantages to it."

Prowl considered this carefully. "Why haven't you said anything before?"

Optimus sighed. "Prowl, I have but not to you. I didn't want you to take it out of context and think it was some kind of request or command. Discovering the sensual side of ourselves is best left to occur on its own."

"Sir? Sensual?" Prowl choked out in surprise.

Optimus laughed again. "Look at yourself, Prowl! Jazz couldn't have gotten that mirror finish without causing you to overload a few times." It was said kindly.

Prowl said nothing but his doorwings flickered in embarrassment.

"Prowl. All of us need to find ways to relieve the stress we've been under since this war with the Decepticons started. What did you do to relax when you were off-duty as an enforcer?" Optimus spoke as a friend, keeping his battle mask retracted so Prowl could see all of his face.

Prowl shifted a bit. That part of his life seemed to have occurred so long ago. Another lifetime. "All Praxians take up some type of art. I used to draw."

Optimus nodded slowly. "Have you drawn anything since the war started?"

Prowl had not. Art seemed completely frivolous now. Besides, his supplies and entire portfolio had long since been destroyed. He told that to Optimus.

Optimus sighed. "I understand Prowl. I really do." He paused. "Were you good?"

Prowl nodded slightly. "I had some gallery showings." Quite a few, actually. He had been told several times that he should give up his career as an enforcer and draw full time. That had been an appealing idea but he was committed to the oath he had taken as an enforcer – to protect and serve. He still held that oath dear as he fought for the Autobot cause. Prowl relaxed a bit as they discussed this topic. It was still an emotional subject but one he could address with more objectivity than his personal life.

The conversation wound down and Optimus stood and his battle mask again hid his features. "Prowl, Jazz would never harm you. You can trust him with your spark." He turned and exited without another word. Prowl gathered his data pads and left the room.

Prowl passed a few of the officers as he returned to his office. They only said customary greetings for which Prowl was grateful. He sat down at his desk and set down the data pads. He stared at them but didn't see them. All he saw was Jazz.

* * *

Jazz was preoccupied. He couldn't get Prowl out of his processor. Fortunately for those under his command, Jazz was able to focus well enough on his work as head of special operations to fool most mechs. Jazz finished up his meeting with his subordinates and strolled to Optimus' office with which he had a meeting about upcoming missions. That meeting progressed smoothly and Optimus had several suggestions Jazz planned to incorporate. The meeting ended. Jazz stood to leave and made his way to the door. Before he could exit, he heard Optimus say, "Nice job on Prowl's polish. I may have to increase the standards around here for my officers."

Jazz knew there was no way he could deny what Optimus said so he didn't even try.

"Nah, might make some of the others mad having to maintain that kind of shine," Jazz said with a grin and then he left.

Optimus smiled behind his battle mask happy for his two friends. He was curious to see what would happen next. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait very long.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement. Please be warned that this chapter contains one of the sweetest parts of the story as well as the most bitter. It all works together in the end.

I do not own Transformers.

Universe: G1  
Characters: Prowl and Jazz, Ratchet, Optimus, Wheeljack  
Warnings: Violence  
Title: The Best Is Yet To Come (Chapter 3)

Jazz stopped outside of Prowl's office and signaled a request to enter. He didn't simply walk in as he had the night before since it was the normal work cycle and Prowl may have had someone in his office.

Prowl was physically alone in his office but he was thinking about Jazz. He certainly did not regret the previous evening. Prowl had his optics on Jazz for vorns. He had always thought Jazz was something of a flirt but as he thought about it, he realized that while the saboteur was certainly friendly, but Prowl had never actually seen him involved with another mech. Prowl shifted slightly in his chair. The movement caused his damaged fan to twitch. How long had Prowl been blind to Jazz's attention? He decided he might as well go to the med bay and get his fan repaired. It wasn't as though Ratchet would be surprised after the morning briefing. Just as he was getting up to face the medic, someone requested entry to his office. Ratchet could wait.

When Prowl saw the object of his thoughts standing in his doorway he couldn't help allowing his optics to sweep over Jazz's frame. Prowl then looked down in embarrassment and his doorwings trembled slightly. Jazz allowed the door to shut but did not lock it. He crossed the room and moved behind Prowl. After a long silence, Prowl sensed Jazz leaning over and felt his breath against his audio receptor. Jazz didn't touch him but whispered, "Primus, Prowler, do ya have any idea what ya do to me when ya look at me like that?"

Prowl nodded his helm slightly because when Jazz looked at him like that the previous night Prowl had felt the energon in his lines burn with desire.

Jazz gently rested his servos on Prowl's doorwings but went no further. "Prowler, ya know I'd never hurt ya, right?" Prowl nodded again but his vocalizer seemed to be inoperative.

Jazz let go of Prowl's doorwings and moved around to lean against the desk. Prowl didn't make optic contact. Jazz was glad he hadn't allowed things to get completely out of control the previous evening. If he had taken Prowl over the desk he wasn't sure things would be going as well this cycle. Not that things were going well right now. Something was clearly bothering Prowl.

Growing a bit concerned, Jazz asked softly, "Prowler? What's wrong, babe?"

Prowl finally looked up into Jazz's visor. "Jazz, how will we ever work together? I don't want to be in control when I'm around you."

Jazz grinned. "Then don't control yerself when yer around me, Prowler."

Prowl shook his helm. "Jazz, you don't understand. Do you know how difficult it was to concentrate in the briefing earlier? All I could think about was you."

Jazz continued to grin. "I'm glad yer thinking about me. Yeah, I know how difficult it was to concentrate in the briefing because I was thinking about ya, too." He became serious. "Prowler, give this a chance. Ya keep yer control while we're on duty and when we're off duty ya can just cut loose with me."

"Jazz, do you have any idea how difficult this is for me? I may not show it but I feel things very deeply. The twins with their pranks, the crew thinking I'm an emotionless drone, my responsibility as SIC, the war, the Autobot cause, my feelings for you… All of it I feel to the core of my spark."

"Prowler, are ya suggesting I can't handle ya?" Jazz asked with a smile.

"What?" Prowl was startled. "No. I'm afraid of being vulnerable." This last statement was said in a whisper.

"Prowler, ya can't love deeply until ya allow yerself to be vulnerable," Jazz whispered back. He took Prowl's servos and pulled Prowl to stand before himself. He leveled his gaze at Prowl. "I can handle whatever ya throw at me, just as long as I can be with ya." He drew Prowl closer and nuzzled his cheek. One servo dropped to Prowl's hip and ghosted over the spot which he had discovered the evening before to be particularly sensitive. With his cheek pressed against Prowl's he whispered, "I want so much more from ya than just overloads, more than just a physical relationship. I want all of ya and I want to give ya all of me. Anything ya want I'll do my best to give to ya. Just let me be around ya, the real Prowler, not what ya want everyone to see. Share yerself with me. Please, babe?"

It was that moment that Prowl realized how vulnerable Jazz allowed himself to become. He realized how afraid Jazz was that Prowl would reject him. Jazz sounded like he would break into hundreds of pieces if Prowl shut him out.

Afraid of speaking, Prowl pulled away slightly from Jazz. A small pained gasp escaped from Jazz's lips as if his spark was being pulled out of his chest. Prowl soothed the pain by pressing his lips to Jazz's. Startled, Jazz remained motionless for a moment then with a soft moan leaned against Prowl, wrapping his arms around the tactician, and slowly began to deepen the kiss exploring the pleasure of Prowl's mouth. Prowl's spark surged at the sensation of Jazz's glossa sliding against his own. Jazz continued to moan softly in joy at Prowl's acceptance. They lost track of time locked in each other's arms kissing one another thoroughly until an explosion rocked the base and alarms began to wail.

* * *

Prowl hit the comm switch on his desk. "Report!" both he and Jazz shouted over the alarms.

"Sir!" they heard Ironhide shout. "Starscream and his trine have invaded the base. Looks like it's just them but they managed to get by our perimeter defenses."

Prowl and Jazz burst out of the office and powered up their weapons while heading to the base entrance.

Prowl had computed a high probability that Starscream would attempt this type of attack – reckless and with no support other than his trine. Prowl had provided briefings to that effect. What he had failed to consider in his entirely logical analysis was Starscream attempting a bold attack on the main entrance. He had predicted a stealth attack in keeping with Starscream's cowardice, not a frontal assault. Such an attack would be insane… Prowl paused for a moment. He had failed to take into account Starscream's insane lust for power. It was the combination of that pause and Prowl's highly polished doorwings that dictated what happened next. Prowl and Jazz joined in the firefight where Starscream and the two other seekers were slowly being driven out. The seekers were inflicting heavy damages as they tried to do as much harm as possible to compensate for their failing attack. Prowl's pause had put him at the back of the group firing at the seekers. He lifted his acid pellet rifle and flicked a doorwing in concentration. Unfortunately, the highly polished doorwing reflect the light and before fleeing all three seekers directed their weapons at that spot.

Prow's shriek was lost in the noise of weapons discharge and explosions. Jazz grinned as the seekers were driven off but the grin vanished when he turned to Prowl.

Prowl's left arm, shoulder, and doorwing were completely gone, incinerated by the concentrated weapons blast. The only good thing about the concentrated fire was that most of the affected energon lines and circuits had instantly fused shut leaving only the ragged edges bleeding out energon. Prowl's optics were bright with shock. Jazz quickly dropped to Prowl's side and pulled emergency clamps out of his subspace and began to seal the lines still draining energon. That done, he could only wait while frantically signaling for help. He grasped Prowl's right servo. "Prowler! Stay with me! Ratchet is on his way!" Jazz began to wail when he noticed the charring to Prowl's spark chamber. The chamber was exposed due to the extensive amount of Prowl's frame that was now missing. Jazz couldn't bring himself to look further to see if Prowl's spark had been damaged. Time seemed to slow to a complete stop. Ratchet arrived quickly but while Jazz waited he watched in horror as Prowl's optics grew dim and then went completely dark. Jazz was roughly shoved out of the way and an instant later Prowl was gone, hauled to the med bay in a flurry of activity and the sound of Ratchet's cursing.

Jazz sat on the floor in shock until Ironhide pulled him up by the arm and made him help with the less critically injured. Jazz helped with the triage without thinking about it other than to note that most of the other's injuries were minor. The damage to the base entrance however was extensive. Extra patrols were dispatched to the perimeter and guards set at the entrance. Jazz fell into place by Optimus' side and helped direct the initial phases of repairs and getting the wounded to the med bay. Joors passed and Jazz was in anguish until he heard Ratchet signal Optimus summoning him to the med bay. Optimus motioned for Jazz to follow. They arrived to find every berth occupied, most mechs with minor injuries. The assistant medics were tending to those. Ratchet emerged from a private room and motioned over to Optimus and Jazz.

"It's bad, Prime. He still has spark but it's very weak. He's in medical stasis. We can't start repairs until he's stable." Ratchet sighed. "Even if he does pull through, Prowl has a rough recovery."

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet growled, "His doorwing is gone, Jazz. I can fabricate a new one but Praxians house complex sensor arrays in their doorwings. They also use them for balance and other functions. He'll have to learn how to walk again. That's no easy task for a Praxian." Ratchet turned away to check on Prowl again and consulted with Wheeljack who had stayed by Prowl's side.

Of course, Jazz knew that doorwings contained sensors. He had no idea they were as complex as what Ratchet was implying. Suddenly, a number of things about Prowl made sense, when Prowl told Jazz he didn't know what he was doing, he was right. When Prowl staggered against the wall and fell to his knees, Jazz now understood it wasn't just the intensity of the sensations, it was that Jazz was affecting Prowl's sense of balance. As well as Jazz knew Prowl, for all the vorns they had worked together and even spent time off-duty together, Jazz now realized there were still things he didn't know about Prowl. One the one servo this bothered him because he thought he knew Prowl well. On the other, especially when he thought about the previous cycle, he relished the idea of making new discoveries about his lover. He paused. Could he call Prowl that? He looked through the door but couldn't see Prowl, he only saw Ratchet's back. Would Prowl even survive? He looked at Optimus who only nodded slightly to Jazz. Jazz looked back at the door and walked in.

* * *

Ratchet growled at Jazz but said nothing. Jazz pressed himself into a corner where he was out of the way but could see Prowl. Mercifully, Prowl's injuries had been covered but Jazz was still unnerved at how the warming blanket fell away where his arm, shoulder, and doorwing should have been. Prowl's form was deathly still. Since Jazz stayed unobtrusively in the corner he watched in silent horror as twice Ratchet and Wheeljack had to take desperate measures to save Prowl's spark. Jazz cringed at the sight of bare wires shoved directly into Prowl's spark. Eventually, Jazz slid to the floor and fell into a fitful recharge.

At some point Ratchet woke Jazz and sent him away telling him to get some energon. Jazz went to the empty rec room, got his energon, and returned to the med bay not wanting to be far from Prowl. He noted that most of the injured mechs were now gone. Jazz sat on an empty berth and sipped at his energon. He stared straight ahead and thought about Prowl. It was interesting how Prowl could be so sure and confident in his role as tactician and as Jazz's friend. But in all the time they had been friends, Prowl never made any attempt to turn their relationship into something more. Prowl hadn't resisted when Jazz finally did advance their relationship. Prowl was a curious blend of shyness when he had asked Jazz to polish his doorwings and confidence when he had wrapped himself around Jazz and fell into recharge. Jazz thought about the strange combination in himself. He had been so bold going to Prowl's office but when he had finally asked Prowl to give their relationship a change and Prowl pulled away slightly Jazz thought his spark would break. Now that he had tasted Prowl's kiss it was all threatened to be ripped away. Jazz sighed as he finished his energon. He lay on his side and curled up. He wished he was curled next to Prowl. He didn't want to think any more so he didn't. He just waited.

Jazz didn't know how much time had passed; he refused to check his internal chronometer. Ratchet touched his arm causing him to jump. "Prowl has stabilized. I'm getting ready to start repairs. Wheeljack helped me fabricate new parts." Jazz must have been waiting for a long time. His spark pulsed at registering that Prowl was stable. "Jazz, this is very risky. Doorwing replacement for Praxians is tricky. I can attach it but getting all of the circuits connected properly is difficult. If it isn't done correctly his systems won't accept inputs and his sensors will be irreparably damaged."

"He'd never walk again?" Jazz asked. As long as Prowl was alive he could deal with it.

"No, Jazz," Ratchet answered sadly. "If this fails, Prowl will go insane." Ratchet's word hung in the air. Jazz nodded and knew Prowl was in the best care available.

"Go back to your quarters, Jazz. You can't be here while we're doing this. I'll contact you when we're done."

"Can I see him first?" Jazz almost begged.

"He's offline," Ratchet replied. "Deep medical stasis." He paused. "Go. Two klicks."

Jazz rushed to Prowl's side. He picked up Prowl's servo and lightly kissed the back of it. He gazed at Prowl's face. His time was up all too quickly. "Love ya, Prowler," he whispered before setting down his servo and getting chased out by Ratchet.

"You're off duty, Jazz. I've already notified Prime."

"Thanks Ratchet."

Ratchet grunted and slammed the door in Jazz's face.

Jazz returned to his quarters and crawled into his berth. It already seemed empty without Prowl in it. He eventually slipped into recharge without bothering to set an internal alarm. His dreams were full of Prowl. Jazz dreamed of touching him and kissing him. Jazz dreamed of sharing his life with Prowl. Then the dreams turned into nightmares of Prowl going insane. Jazz onlined venting hard. He had been offline for joors but he felt no more rested. Checking the time he got up and went to Optimus' quarters. Optimus let him in and had him sit. He handed Jazz a cube of high grade and sat opposite the saboteur with his own cube. They drank slowly and silently. When they were done they began to talk about Prowl. They shared when they had first me the tactician, talked about their lives before the war, and the hopes they had for their lives both before the war and for after the war. They finally both fell into recharge where they sat soothed by the high grade and each other's company. The dreams and nightmares came again and Jazz woke sitting alone in the Prime's quarters. Optimus had apparently gone back to the command center leaving Jazz to recharge. It felt strange being alone in Optimus' quarters so he returned to his own. They felt empty. Jazz tried to listen to music but everything reminded him of Prowl. Finally, he left his quarters and wandered outside the base entrance. The debris had already been cleared and repairs were under way. Jazz watched the sunset and as darkness fell he felt like darkness was seeping into his very spark. He watched the stars as they moved across the sky. As the sky began to get light again he received a summons from Ratchet. He met Optimus as he hurried to the med bay and together they met the medic as he emerged from Prowls' private room.

"The repairs are complete. I've removed the stasis control. Now we just have to wait. With all of those relays and connections it could be a while before his processor can sort it all out. Jazz didn't care. He went into the room and reached for Prowl's servo. He looked whole again although he needed paint and a good polish. Jazz sighed. Ratchet brought a chair and Jazz gratefully sat not letting go of Prowl's servo. Optimus eventually entered the room with an energon cube for Jazz. Optimus looked at his SIC and then at Jazz. With a brief word of encouragement he left and Jazz was alone with Prowl. He heard only the soft sounds of the monitors which kept track of Prowl's systems.

Jazz consumed his energon and just looked at Prowl. He must have eventually gone offline because he onlined aware of sitting in an uncomfortable chair. At least no nightmares plagued him but no dreams soothed him either. He turned to Prowl and froze when he saw Prowl's optics online staring straight up. Jazz's voice stuck in his vocalizer but he was almost afraid that if he made a sound that he would lose this moment.

Jazz slowly stood and leaned over.

"Prowl?" he whispered. He took Prowl's servo in his own.

Prowl's optics grew brighter and then he screeched static.

Jazz tried to sooth him and frantically called Ratchet.

Ratchet arrived in moments. "Frag," he hissed. He dimmed the lights and turned the volume off for Prowl's medical monitors. "He's over-stimulated! Let go of his servo," Ratchet said quietly but with urgency.

Jazz tried but Prowl had locked his servo around Jazz's own. Prowl wouldn't let go. He tightened his grip on Jazz but otherwise seemed to relax.

Ratchet grunted softly. "He seems to want to hold on to you," he whispered. Then he shrugged and turned to check the monitors. Slowly Prowl's grip loosened but he didn't let go. Ratchet turned back to Prowl. Prowl was relaxed now but still holding Jazz's servo. Ratchet spoke softly to Jazz, "He seems to want to be able to touch you. You can stay but don't talk to him or touch him unless he initiates it.

"Ratchet, will he be okay?" Jazz said almost inaudibly.

"I don't know yet," was the equally quiet reply, "but the fact that he was somehow able to reach out for you is a good sign." He then turned and left leaving Jazz alone with Prowl in the nearly dark and silent room.

Jazz stood there for joors, not moving, not making a sound, looking at Prowl. Prowl remained still but his optics stayed online looking straight up at the featureless ceiling. Finally, Jazz heard Prowl's voice very faintly, "Jazz?"

"I'm here, Prowler," Jazz whispered very softly.

Jazz felt the servo around his own squeeze slightly. Jazz watched silently as Prowl slowly, ever so slowly, turned his helm to look at Jazz. Prowl just looked at Jazz for a long time. Eventually, Prowl whispered, "Jazz." Jazz thought he saw a faint smile before Prowl's optics offlined and he slipped into recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and the encouragement. This is one of my favorite chapters. Recovery is painful but Prowl has Jazz to help him through it.

I do not own Transformers.

Universe: G1  
Characters: Prowl and Jazz, Ratchet, Optimus, Bluestreak  
Warnings: Intimacy  
The Best Is Yet To Come (Chapter 4)

Prowl had a long and difficult recovery. He spent nearly two decacycles in the private med bay room seeing only Ratchet, Jazz, and Optimus. That time was spent just getting used to the sights and sounds of the already quiet and bare room. He spent another two decacycles in a regular med bay berth receiving visitors who had been instructed to be quiet around Prowl and to refrain from touching him.

After four decacycles in the med bay Prowl was released to his quarters. He was allowed a cycle to settle in and had physical therapy scheduled to begin the next cycle.

Optimus stopped by for a brief visit knowing not to overstay his welcome but that a visit was appreciated. He placed a large flat box in Prowl's servos and nodded for Prowl to open it. Prowl lifted the lid to reveal an electronic drawing tablet. It was of human design but somewhat similar to one he had used in Praxus. Optimus shifted a bit when he noted Jazz's curious expression. He didn't want to betray the conversation he had with Prowl and was unsure how much Jazz knew about Prowl's past. He suspected Jazz did not know that Prowl had been an artist. "I've heard that art can be good therapy," he finally said quietly. He left soon after and Jazz looked at the tablet that rested in Prowl's lap. "Something yer not telling me?" Jazz asked quietly. Prowl sighed and decided to reveal a bit. "I used to draw as a hobby back in Praxus. I mentioned it to Optimus a while ago." He would say no more and busied himself with learning how to use the device gifted to him.

Prowl would remain off duty for a long while yet. He was still getting used to sensory inputs so sitting in his quarters listening to quiet music, working on drawings, and having Jazz around was plenty to keep him occupied. Optimus had kindly temporarily reassigned Jazz to assist Prowl in his recovery. Jazz helped Prowl move around, assisted him when needed, kept an optic on him, shielded him from excessive noise and screened his visitors. Jazz was there in the med bay while Prowl learned how to walk again and marveled at the complexity of his doorwings. He was there while Ratchet worked on calibrating Prowl's sensors and watched flinching as Prowl would grimace in pain as he learned again how to interpret the information detected by his sensors.

Prowl had the first part of each cycle to relax and work on his drawings. He then spent the latter part of each cycle working on physical therapy. Jazz would assist a sore and irritable Prowl back to his quarters toward the end of the cycle after spending time at Ratchet's not-so-tender mercy. Fortunately, Ratchet had calibrated Jazz's magnetic pulse emitters in his servos and instructed Jazz in how to carefully massage Prowl's doorwings. Both Prowl and Jazz were amused at the order to provide such care. Jazz would sit on the edge of Prowl's berth while Prowl straddled a chair facing away from Jazz. These sessions were always the same. This particular cycle was no different. Jazz began with the softest of touches. Prowl flinched but Jazz continued with determination. Prowl began to relax and eventually his tense doorwings sagged and Prowl put his helm on his arms which were across the back of the chair. His engine began to softly purr. This only served to encourage Jazz to continue long after the minimum time prescribed by Ratchet. Jazz made sure to keep the intensity of the magnetic pulses at the proper level as well as the pressure he applied with his servos. Jazz was always ecstatic to be able to touch those glorious doorwings.

Prowl sighed deeply. He sat up causing Jazz to drop his servos. Prowl slowly got up from the chair and sat down beside Jazz on the berth. Prowl's optics were offline as he just sat. His doorwings fluttered slightly which was a new development. Jazz wondered what that meant. Jazz watched, fascinated, at the slow small movements. Eventually Jazz noticed that at some point Prowl had onlined his optics and was looking at Jazz.

Prowl climbed the rest of the way into the berth as he had many times before following a massage to his doorwings. He lay on his right side but this time he pulled Jazz beside him. "Recharge with me?" he whispered to Jazz. Jazz had been recharging on a recharge mat spread on the floor on the other side of the room. He could be close to Prowl without accidentally bumping him while he recharged. "Ya sure?" Jazz whispered back. Prowl responded by wrapping himself around Jazz as he had the first, and only, time they had shared a berth. Before Prowl slipped into recharge, Jazz whispered, "Turn off yer internal alarm, Prowler. I'll wake ya."

Prowl complied and Jazz sent a short message to Ratchet by his internal comm link before falling into recharge himself.

* * *

Jazz onlined to his own internal alarm. Prowl was still offline, systems quietly humming and still wrapped around Jazz. Jazz checked the response he had received from Ratchet. He sighed contently. He really didn't want Prowl to online just yet so he momentarily offlined his visor and just enjoyed feeling Prowl against him. Eventually, Jazz onlined his visor again determined to rouse Prowl from recharge. Jazz shifted slightly bringing his face to Prowl's. He softly kissed Prowl's lips and murmured Prowl's name. Jazz continued doing this until he was rewarded with a return kiss. "Jazz," Prowl murmured, "is it time to get up?"

"No, not yet, babe."

"Good. I am quite content to stay like this for a while," Prowl whispered. Prowl had not yet onlined his optics so he didn't see Jazz's visor dim slightly. Prowl did feel it though when Jazz lifted a servo and very lightly touched Prowl's left doorwing. Without moving or onlining his optics, Prowl softly growled, "What are you doing, Jazz?"

"It's okay, babe," Jazz whispered, "I got permission from Ratchet to do this." As he spoke he lightly moved his servo along the edge of the doorwing.

"Jazz," Prowl growled out again, "that panel is even more sensi-… oooh…"

Jazz had silenced the protest with a weak magnetic pulse to the edge of Prowl's doorwing.

"I know, Prowler. This time I really do know what I'm doing. Ratchet said some gentle stimulation would be good for ya about now." Prowl noted that Jazz's voice had a slightly seductive tone to it.

"Jazz," Prowl softly moaned, "I can't take what you did to me in my office. Not yet."

"Prowler, this won't be like that. Now ya just relax and enjoy this." Jazz removed his servo from Prowl's doorwing and sat up pulling Prowl up against him so he could wrap his arms around Prowl and access his doorwings. Prowl knew he wouldn't win especially since Jazz seemed to have Ratchet's approval. He rested his face against Jazz's neck cables and resigned himself to Jazz's tender care. It was much preferable to Ratchet's idea of therapy.

"Prowler," Jazz whispered, "just give me a chance to show ya what I can do for ya."

Prowl nodded and relaxed his frame against Jazz as Jazz reached for the new doorpanel. Jazz was gentle and slowly and tenderly brought Prowl to a gentle yet entirely pleasurable overload while Prowl softly moaned against Jazz's neck. He then just held Prowl close as the tactician sighed deeply. The sensations had still been intense through the new sensors and relays but Jazz had been attentive and careful. As Prowl leaned against Jazz following his overload, Jazz soothed the doorpanel with gentle magnetic pulses. Jazz shifted Prowl and kissed his cheek. "See?" Jazz asked softly. "We can try some more later?"

Prowl sighed at the promise, nodded, and wanted to return the gesture by trying to touch Jazz. Jazz wouldn't allow it. He told Prowl to relax and gently disentangled himself from Prowl. Jazz got up from the berth retrieved some energon cubes. He set a cube by Prowl and set the other by the other end of the berth. Jazz then retrieved the drawing tablet and handed it to the tactician with a smile. Jazz took his own energon cube and a datapad with a novel and sat down on the other end of the berth across from Prowl. Their peds were touching. They drank their energon and then Prowl spent several joors drawing while Jazz read. While Prowl drew he kept looking at Jazz. Finally, Jazz asked, "What are ya drawing, babe?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

Jazz smiled and slyly asked, "What part of me?"

"Hmmm," Prowl hummed with a smile, "your hips and your hot aft."

Jazz nearly dropped his datapad at Prowl's straightforwardness. "Can I see?" he asked, suddenly feeling his fans kick on at the thought of Prowl drawing him.

"No." Prowl closed the cover of the drawing tablet, set it to his side, and made his way to Jazz at the other end of the berth.

"Why?" Jazz asked as Prowl slowly straddled Jazz's legs and slid up to sit on Jazz's lap.

"I'll show it to you when it's done," Prowl said leaning against Jazz's frame and reaching up to gently tease one of the saboteur's sensory horns. Jazz groaned deeply and leaned into the touch before pulling away and gently grasping Prowl's wrist forcing him to stop.

"Why did you stop me?" Prowl growled.

"I won't let you touch me like that until I can see what yer drawing," Jazz growled back. The tone made Prowl's frame heat.

"Why?" Prowl glared.

"Consider it motivation," the saboteur grinned and before Prowl could protest Jazz began another sensory assault on Prowl's new doorpanel. Prowl was getting frustrated that he was unable to return Jazz's favors but that thought faded as Jazz continued to slowly work Prowl into a highly aroused state. Prowl's new doorwing was simply too sensitive for him to resist the sensations coursing through it. Jazz was a bit more aggressive this time and soothed Prowl with magnetic pulses whenever Prowl gritted his denta when the sensations started to become too intense for his processor to handle. The overload was still gentle and it left Prowl venting softly as he remained draped over Jazz's frame. Before his systems had cooled to their normal levels, Jazz pushed Prowl away slightly. "I'm not entirely unreasonable, babe," and pulled Prowl into a kiss. It had hints of passion as Jazz slowly slid his glossa again Prowl's lips and then gently dipped inside when Prowl's lips parted. The kiss was long and slow. Prowl again reached for one of Jazz's sensory horns managing to stroke it several times. Prowl could feel the rev of Jazz's engine vibrate through Jazz's frame and transfer to his own. Again, but with greater difficulty than before, Jazz reached up and clasped Prowl's wrist drawing it away.

"Ya like being in control, don't ya, Prowler?" Jazz whispered. "It's not time yet," he said with a smile and he shifted causing Prowl to slide off of his lap. Jazz reached across the berth and retrieved the drawing tablet handing it to Prowl and then settled down at the other end of the berth to read his novel sitting where Prowl had earlier. Prowl narrowed his optics slightly at Jazz then opened his tablet and started an entirely new drawing of Jazz as his tactical processor began to plot and scheme.

* * *

Another three orns passed before Ratchet declared Prowl nearly ready to return to duty. Jazz, not surprisingly, planned a party. Prowl planned a surprise as well. After discussing the idea with Optimus, Prowl had a number of his drawings printed and the party was also a gallery showing of sorts. Jazz somehow found out about it ahead of time and insisted that the artist could not make his appearance without another mirror polish. Prowl complained they would be late but Jazz started early enough in the cycle that they arrived on time.

Prowl had drawings of scenes from both Earth and Cybertron. He had mixed feelings about the drawing of Praxus. Prowl's home city was long gone now and seeing an image of it brought a sense of sadness to Prowl. On the other servo it was, in Prowl's opinion, one of the best drawings on display. Bluestreak hesitantly asked Prowl if he could have it after the party. Prowl felt honored and was more pleased than he had been at any of his gallery exhibitions back in Praxus. Optimus asked if he could have the drawing of Iacon to hang in his office. Prowl wasn't too surprised at that but was quite surprised when Optimus also asked for the drawing of the ark embedded in the mountain for his personal quarters.

Prowl had also drawn portraits of several members of the crew. Some were formal poses such as the portrait of Optimus while others were mechs engaged in their jobs or recreation. The racing drawings were popular as were some of the battle scenes.

Prowl was a bit unsettled by the attention but decided it would go a long way toward Optimus' request that Prowl interact more with the crew. He spent a long time talking with other mechs about his art and his recovery. Eventually Prowl had ended up talking with each crew member. It hadn't been as bad as he had feared.

Prowl took a cube of high grade and searched for Jazz. The saboteur was standing in front of his own portrait eyeing it critically. Prowl joined him at his side and sipped his energon saying nothing. The drawing of Jazz portrayed the saboteur in battle. Prowl had masterfully captured motion with his drawing as well as the strength of Jazz's frame. Even while fighting Jazz moved with a certain style.

"Prowl," Jazz said quietly, "may I have this drawing? It would mean a lot to me knowing that ya were the one that drew it."

Prowl turned to Jazz. "No." Jazz looked hurt but brightened a bit when Prowl continued, "I'm going to hang this up in my office."

The party was now in full swing. Several mechs had paired off and disappeared altogether. Some were playing games or engaged in animated conversation. It was one of the best parties in quite some time and loud enough that no one heard the conversation taking place in front of Jazz's portrait.

Jazz turned to Prowl. "Shall we go to your office and decide where it should go?" he asked slyly. "After all, now that I've seen my drawing I have a promise to keep."

Prowl narrowed his optics at Jazz. His plan was playing out perfectly. "Tempting, Jazz, but no."

Jazz really looked hurt this time. Prowl couldn't stand seeing that look so he softened the pain by saying, "It's going to go on the wall behind my desk."

Jazz grinned wickedly upon hearing that.

Prowl looked into Jazz's visor. "Come to my quarters, Jazz." Prowl said it in such a sultry voice that Jazz immediately headed out of the rec room. It wasn't until they were halfway to Prowl's quarters that he realized he was being manipulated by Prowl. He looked at the tactician who was by now inputting the access code to his quarters. There! He saw Prowl's doorwing flick. Jazz knew he was in trouble. Prowl was in complete in control of the situation and Jazz did not care.

They entered Prowl's quarters. Jazz hung back by the door after it had shut as he was a little unsure of himself. Prowl took him by the servo and led him to the berth. He had Jazz sit and then retrieved an object leaning on the wall across the room. He handed it to Jazz who turned it over and was stunned to see another drawing of himself. This one was very different from the one on display in the rec room. Jazz stared at it completely speechless.

Prowl watched Jazz's reaction. It was everything he had hoped. He sat down beside Jazz and looked again at the drawing. "I saved my best work for a private showing," he murmured in the same sultry voice he had used earlier.

Jazz finally found his voice. "Prowl, this is amazing."

"Thank you, Jazz. I'm glad you like it," Prowl said with a smile.

"Prowler, I love it! And yer in it, too!" Jazz halted abruptly and then said, "Prowler, there is something wrong though."

Prowl looked at the picture again and frowned. "It looks fine to me," he said carefully.

Jazz turned his helm to look at Prowl. Optics met visor and Jazz slowly said, "Babe, I was the one who drove you to your knees."

Prowl looked at the drawing again. "Hmmm. It appears you are correct. I'll have to change that." Prowl took the picture from Jazz and set it on the floor beside the berth. Then he reached for Jazz's sensory horns.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Best Is Yet To Come, Part 5  
Universe: G1  
Characters: Prowl and Jazz  
Warnings: kissing, ProwlxJazz (plug-and-play, not sticky)

I do not own Transformers

A/N: I have taken some liberty with Prowl's doorwings. I hope the ideas presented are well-received. This chapter is where things really heat up between Prowl and Jazz. Hopefully it has been worth the wait! (Still two more chapters to go after this.)

Jazz panted heavily against Prowl's thigh. Prowl sat on the edge of his berth with Jazz on the floor, on his knees, between the tactician's legs. Prowl slowly stroked Jazz's helm as the saboteur recovered from the overload Prowl had teased forth by rubbing, stroking, and suckling on Jazz's sensory horns. Prowl was happy to finally offer something back to Jazz and secretly was pleased to finally see Jazz helpless under his touch. Jazz had been right, Prowl did enjoy being in control.

While Jazz recovered Prowl thought about the drawing of Jazz beside the berth. He had depicted Jazz in the pure bliss of overload fairly well but there were subtleties in Jazz's expression that Prowl had failed to capture. Prowl wasn't really surprised since he had never done an erotic drawing before. Plus he hadn't seen Jazz overload before so Prowl had to use his imagination. Prowl smiled because he definitely liked what he saw. Prowl still wasn't inclined to do erotic drawings but for Jazz he would make an exception. Prowl wondered if he could get Jazz to actually pose for him. Prowl figured Jazz would be willing if it was only for Prowl.

Prowl wasn't paying attention to Jazz and gasped when the saboteur nipped at a seam along the tactician's thigh and put his servos on Prowl's hips. Prowl didn't resist as Jazz slowly nipped up along Prowl's thigh and then mouthed over to his hip joint. Prowl gasped again as a digit worked into the joint and Jazz's glossa worked over the sensitive wire there. In retaliation Prowl reached again for Jazz's sensory horns but Jazz reached up and roughly grabbed his wrists. He growled into Prowl's hip joint and Prowl felt as well as heard it and it caused Prowl's systems to heat instantly.

Prowl grunted in surprise as Jazz pushed him backwards and straddled his hips grinding his own hips into Prowl's. Jazz slammed his lips against Prowl's and plunged his glossa deep into Prowl's mouth. Prowl moaned lustfully and tried to move but Jazz still had his servos wrapped around Prowl's wrists and had them pinned by either side of his helm. Jazz was good. He had Prowl pinned on his back. However, long before Prowl had become the Autobot's tactician, he had been an enforcer in Praxus. Prowl knew how to fight dirty. Pushing his feet off the floor he flipped Jazz up over himself breaking the kiss abruptly. Before Jazz could recover, Prowl had shoved him to his chest and gripped his arms behind him pressing his knee into Jazz's back. "Ugh, Prowler," Jazz rasped, "ya like to play rough, don't ya?"

With bright optics and a smile, Prowl relaxed his grip, moved his knee, and rolled Jazz to his back. He lowered himself onto Jazz and slid his legs between Jazz's. He shocked Jazz by grinding their interface panels together. Jazz got over the shock quickly and looked up at the tactician. He gasped at what he saw. Prowl continued to grind and Jazz marveled at Prowl's doorwings arching high over their bodies. It was a sight more amazing than he had ever imagined.

Jazz sighed when Prowl rolled off to the side and wrapped himself around Jazz. Prowl had one of his legs draped over one of Jazz's and Prowl's chest was pressed up against Jazz's side. Prowl lazily stroked his servo over Jazz's body finding sensitive areas and teasing them before moving on to find more. Jazz relaxed for a few klicks and allowed Prowl to explore. It was fair to allow Prowl to make some discoveries. Jazz just didn't play fair for very long. Jazz reached around Prowl and trailed his servos along Prowl's lower back and then further down still to squeeze Prowl's aft. Prowl gasped at the sensation and Jazz took advantage of Prowl's momentary surprise to quickly and gently roll Prowl onto his back, mindful of the doorwings. He gently bit the tip of Prowl's chevron causing Prowl to moan. He again mashed his lips to Prowl's relishing the taste that was unique to Prowl.

Prowl moaned deeply and revved his engine in response. Prowl started to push against the saboteur and attempted to flip Jazz onto his back again. It didn't work. Jazz had learned his earlier lesson and wrapped his legs around Prowl's pinning them down so Prowl couldn't get any leverage.

Prowl pulled his mouth away from Jazz's with a quick twist of his helm and growled into Jazz's neck cables. It was low and guttural. Prowl was losing control which was exactly what Jazz wanted. Jazz smiled as he thought of the conversation they had in Prowl's office, before the seekers injured Prowl, about how he wanted to see the real Prowl and for Prowl to lose control around him. Jazz had told Prowl he could handle it. A sharp nip to one of Jazz's neck cables had him briefly wondering if he had been wrong. Still, he held on while Prowl struggled under him trying to get the advantage. Prowl moved his lips back to Jazz's and gently bit Jazz's bottom lip.

Jazz couldn't keep up the fight and truthfully, he didn't want to. He was ready for Prowl to have his way. That thought caused him to shudder and his interface panel slid open. That momentary pause was all Prowl needed. He pushed up on Jazz's shoulders until Jazz was sitting up and then jerked his legs from under the saboteur. Getting his legs underneath himself he used his momentum to slam Jazz backwards on the berth. He growled, "You are mine, Jazz!"

Prowl looked down at Jazz who looked back up at him with a grin. Prowl's gaze travelled down to Jazz's exposed interface array. Slowly he reached out and touched the components which caused Jazz to shudder. Jazz heard a soft click and his grin widened at seeing Prowl's interface array exposed. He trembled as Prowl reached for his own interface cable and slowly unspooled it. He extended it out to Jazz's port and hesitated. Jazz placed a steady servo on Prowl's slightly shaking servo and softly said, "It's okay, Prowler. I'm yers." With that bit of encouragement Prowl completed the connection and both mechs tensed slightly as their systems synchronized. They relaxed and Prowl send a gentle pulse through the connection.

Prowl could feel Jazz drop his primary and secondary firewalls allowing Prowl access to his processor. Prowl was somewhat surprised that Jazz allowed him such access to his processor so quickly but then brushed past the portion of his processor dedicated to special operations work. There was a third firewall there that did not fall. Prowl smiled as he recognized the security protocols he had suggested and was pleased that Jazz had implemented the additional barrier as he had suggested for all Autobot senior officers.

With his optics Prowl could see Jazz reach for his own interface cable and extend it until it almost touched Prowl's port. Prowl nodded and Jazz completed the second connection and closed the circuit. With their systems already synchronized Prowl could feel Jazz's presence against his primary firewall. Prowl dropped the first firewall and cautiously dropped the second. He trusted Jazz but was forced again to confront the issue of relinquishing control. Jazz moved through Prowl's processor carefully knowing this was not easy for the tactician. Jazz completely avoided Prowl's tactical processor knowing it would be protected by additional firewalls.

Once they both became a bit more comfortable within the other's processor they began to touch and stroke each other's frames and the sensations were magnified through their connected processors. Interfacing with Prowl was intense and Jazz thoroughly enjoyed it. He made sure Prowl knew it by sending a pleasurable pulse through their connection as well as stroking Prowl's doorwings. Prowl returned the sentiment with more intense pulses and gently rubbed Jazz's sensory horns.

Jazz groaned in pleasure then realized his overload was approaching quicker than he would have liked. He looked at Prowl with a look of apology. "I can't last much longer, Prowler," he said through gritted denta. He was surprised when Prowl smiled at him and sent a reassuring pulse through the connection. "Jazz," he said with a strained voice, "trust me."

Jazz watched with a bright visor as Prowl drew air deeply through his intakes and flared out his doorwings. Jazz couldn't draw any air through his vents as the sight above him seemed to pull the air right out of his systems. Jazz continued to watch as those spectacular doorwings began to flutter slightly and Jazz shuddered a bit as he felt Prowl's electromagnetic field begin to change. Jazz was perfectly still as he felt Prowl's EM field merge into his own. Jazz had never felt anything like it before. It had to have something to do with those doorwings. Jazz couldn't think about it anymore as his processor could not sort out the sensation of his own EM field being manipulated. Jazz simply gave in to Prowl while his lover growled and groaned above him.

It took quite some time for them to achieve their overloads. Jazz knew it had to be Prowl somehow stalling their overloads but he didn't know how. All Jazz was aware of was that he had never interfaced like this before. Venting heavily and his fans shrieking, Jazz felt the EM field waver slightly and then overload hit him full force. At the peak of his overload he felt Prowl shudder with his own overload and cried out Jazz's name. Jazz then felt Prowl's EM field recede to its normal state. Prowl collapsed onto Jazz and promptly fell offline. Jazz offlined moments later wondering what exactly had happened.

Jazz's systems sluggishly came back online apparently affected by the manipulation of his EM field. Prowl was still offline. Jazz sighed deeply and tried to piece together the events during his overload. He couldn't so he just enjoyed the feel of Prowl sprawled out on top of him. Jazz couldn't help reaching up to touch a doorwing. They were just so enticing, even more so now that they seemed to have capabilities that Jazz hadn't known about before.

Jazz waited as Prowl's systems began to slowly online. He moaned softly as Jazz continued to gently caress the doorwing. Prowl slowly rolled off to one side of Jazz and pulled the tactician into the now familiar and possessive embrace. "Mmm, you've never been with a Praxian before, have you Jazz?"

Jazz shook his helm slightly before whispering, "No. You are amazing, Prowl."

Prowl smiled and chuckled slightly. "I should have warned you. Doorwings are exceptionally complex and can play an integral part in a Praxian's… interface experience."

"Prowler, I had no idea." Jazz was very interested in this discovery. "I guess I still don't have a clue about doorwings," he whispered in awe as he gently stroked the edge of Prowl's new doorwing.

Prowl chuckled again and Jazz luxuriated in the warmth of the sound.

"So babe," Jazz purred, "what exactly happened? Why didn't anything like that happen before when I've been playing with ya?"

Prowl pulled Jazz tighter to himself and gave him a lazy sloppy kiss before speaking again. He had never felt as relaxed as he did now with Jazz.

"Those particular systems operate only with a Praxian's interface array. To be honest, I didn't know until my interface panel opened if Ratchet had been able to figure out how to connect all of the circuits and relays for it to work." Prowl kissed Jazz again, this time on the cheek. "Some Praxians have the ability to manipulate the EM fields of themselves and their partner during interfacing. It's a way to enhance the interface experience primarily by delaying the ability to achieve an overload."

"Some Praxians have natural overload inhibitors?" Jazz nearly squeaked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I activated it," Prowl ducked his helm in embarrassment.

Jazz cupped his servos around Prowl's cheeks and forced the Praxian to look him in the visor. "Don't be sorry, Prowler," he whispered. "I think it's incredible. I knew that Praxians had all kinds of sensors in their doorwings but I had no idea some Praxians could manipulate EM fields with their doorwings. What else are these beauties capable of doing?"

Prowl laughed softly. "Not all Praxians can manipulate EM fields. Remember I said this only operated with the interface array. Some Praxians are able to manipulate colors along their chassis. Some can manipulate sounds. There are numerous possibilities depending on what a Praxian is taught and their personal preference for how to attract a bondmate."

"Wait a klick, babe," Jazz said as he propped himself up onto an elbow to look down at Prowl. "How does this attract a mate if these systems are only active when the interface array is active? Ya can't go prancing around with yer interface panel open."

Prowl smiled up at Jazz. "Have you ever heard about the dance Praxians will perform to attract a mate?"

Jazz nodded. "I've never seen one though," he said softly.

"You wouldn't," Prowl responded. "That dance is a way to stimulate one's interface system without opening one's interface panel. A Praxian will dance only for one other. If the prospective mate accepts the dance, then that Praxian will dance forevermore for their mate. If not, that Praxian never dances again."

Jazz hummed thoughtfully and stroked his servo along Prowl's interface panel. "It's likely that knowledge is going to fade away now that Praxus has been destroyed. Such a shame," Jazz said sadly.

Prowl nodded slowly. "There are still a few Praxians around. We'll just have to adapt and teach non-Praxians to appreciate our culture."

Jazz grinned, "Oh, I'm very appreciative of ya, Prowler." He leaned down to gently bite the top edge of Prowl's doorwing. Prowl vented in sharply. Jazz leaned over to Prowl's audio receptor, "Do ya think the magnetic pulse emitters in my servos would work well with yer EM field manipulators?"

Prowl did not know.

"Then let's find out!" Jazz exclaimed and pressed a fiery kiss to Prowls' mouth. Prowl responded quickly and wrapped his arms around Jazz pulling the saboteur on top of him. Jazz broke the kiss in surprise, "Yer not going to fight for dominance?" he asked Prowl.

"You are mine already," Prowl smiled and hugged Jazz tighter.

"Ya haven't danced for me," Jazz said with a pout.

Prowl looked deeply into Jazz's visor. For a long time he said nothing. He had never seen Jazz's optics. From the times that Prowl had been in the med bay checking on Jazz after being injured in the field, Prowl knew that Jazz's visor and optical system was a sensitive subject for the mech.

A Praxian dance for a bondmate was a serious matter. Prowl hadn't considered the idea of a bondmate before but now looking at Jazz he realized his processor was working on the concept. It was a matter of love and trust.

"I'll dance for you when you are willing to watch it with your own optics," Prowl whispered to the mech above him and then gently pulled Jazz's helm down into a soft kiss so Jazz wouldn't have to say anything.

Jazz gratefully leaned into the kiss. Prowl hadn't put it as a question or a request. It was a simple statement of his willingness to dance when Jazz was ready. Jazz's spark surged inside his spark chamber. He again broke the kiss with Prowl and whispered, "I love ya, Prowler."

Prowl smiled. "I know. You've told me before."

Jazz froze. He tried to remember when he told Prowl he loved him. "In the med bay?" he whispered.

Prowl nodded.

"But how? You were in medical stasis. It wasn't possible for you to hear," Jazz said.

"I didn't have to hear," Prowl said softly and flicked his right doorwing at Jazz. "I still had one doorwing."

Jazz looked at Prowl in wonder. He couldn't understand.

As if knowing what Jazz was thinking he whispered, "I don't understand it either." Then he grinned, "Weren't you going to try out your magnetic pulse emitters against my EM field manipulators?" he asked playfully.

Jazz grinned as they stayed in Prowl's berth right up to the joor when it was time to report to Ratchet to get cleared to return to active duty.

* * *

Prowl knew he would have a mountain of work when he returned to duty. He dreaded it and yet he knew it was probably best because he could immerse himself in his work. He entered his office and was rooted in place for a moment as he stared at his desk. A single data pad sat neatly on his desk. He approached it suspiciously. He sat in his chair and picked up the data pad. It began with a message from his subordinates that they had kept up with all of the work by taking extra shifts so Prowl wouldn't be overwhelmed upon returning to duty.

A meeting with his staff had been scheduled to start in slightly less than a joor to discuss everything. In the meantime, the staff noted there was a single item which required Prowl's personal attention. Prowl scrolled down to the action item. His processor began to ache when he saw there were five separate requests to have his personal quarters soundproofed. Immediately.

A/N: There will be more about the Praxian dance in the next chapter. Also, I just had to torture Prowl with the last scene. I can just imagine Jazz laughing his aft off over this!


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: R/M  
Warning: ProwlxJazz, extremely suggestive imagery, intimacy (plug and play, not sticky), sparks

(I do not own Transformers.)

A/N: This story focuses on the dance mentioned in the previous chapter. I've seen a few stories about Praxian dances and I wanted to develop a few ideas about it. I wish I could write in such a way so that all of you could actually see what is in my mind. Alas, you'll have to use your imagination but I tried to give a good description to get you started.

* * *

Optimus settled into his favorite chair and sipped at his energon. He smiled as he thought of the look on the faces of his friends. It was a look he saw all too infrequently since the war began so long ago. His thoughts turned back to even earlier in the cycle. He had the cycle off and had been reading quietly in his quarters. It was a luxury he was not often able to indulge in so he was slightly irritated when his door chime sounded.

* * *

"Do ya think we should be doing this?" Jazz asked as Prowl requested entrance to the Prime's private quarters.

"Yes. Optimus must be informed."

"It's his cycle off."

The door slid open and Optimus looked at his two most senior officers. "Prowl. Jazz. It's my cycle off."

"May we speak to you, Sir?" Prowl glanced at Jazz. "In private?"

Optimus gave a dramatic sigh but it was only for show. He gestured for the mechs to enter his quarters. He indicated for them to sit. "What did you want to discuss?" Optimus asked although he hoped he knew.

"Sir," Prowl began, "we wish to inform you…"

"We want to spark bond," Jazz hastily concluded.

The two mechs looked at each other then at Optimus. They were not required to obtain permission to bond but as senior officers it would be considered wise to let the Prime know of their intention. Then again, given that they were at war, Optimus did have the right to forbid the request on the grounds that it was too great of a security risk. The fact that the mechs came to him before hand spoke well of their regard for their responsibilities.

Optimus stood silently and the now nervous mechs stood as well. Jazz reached for Prowl's servo and Optimus noted how tightly Prowl returned Jazz's grip. Optimus stared at their clasped servos before slowly approaching them. He carefully scrutinized his officers before he reached out with both of his servos enclosing theirs within his own and raising them up slightly. "May Primus bless your bond," he said with a smile. Having given the blessing he then led the mechs to the med bay.

Ratchet scowled upon seeing Optimus leading Prowl and Jazz into the med bay. "It's your cycle off, Prime…"

Optimus cut him off from saying any more with a silent gesture to one of the private exam rooms. Ratchet growled as he suspected what this was about. Once the door to the room was shut his growl became an impressive string of foul curses when his suspicions were confirmed.

"You slagging glitches!" he roared as he threw a wrench at Jazz and another at Prowl. "How can you even think about bonding? We almost lost Prowl with Starscream's attack. If we had and you two afts had been bonded we would have lost Jazz as well." Ratchet hated spark bonds. He didn't understand them from a medical standpoint. They made his job as a medic more difficult because he ended up with two patients to look after when one mech in a bonded pair was injured.

"Ratchet, conduct the exams," Optimus ordered.

With a heavy sigh Ratchet motioned Prowl to the med berth. He didn't argue any further. He continued to put on a show of irritation but secretly he was happy inside. Ratchet was going to win a very large betting pool which had been accumulating since before they left Cybertron.

This type of examination was not required when two mechs prepared to spark bond. Optimus cared deeply for his friends though and wanted to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible for them. If there were any problems with Prowl or Jazz that would interfere with spark bonding, it was better to find out now than when they were attempting to initiate the bond.

Optimus and Jazz discretely turned away while Ratchet proceeded to inspect Prowl's spark and after careful examination pronounced it fit for bonding. He repeated the procedure on Jazz while Prowl turned away with only his doorwings betraying his apprehension. Once Jazz was also cleared for spark bonding Ratchet motioned everyone out of the exam room. Ratchet retrieved a data pad from his private office and then herded everyone out of the med bay. Optimus led the way to Prowl's quarters with Ratchet following after Prowl and Jazz. Upon reaching Prowl's quarters Ratchet moved forward and entered a code into the access panel. The door slid open and he roughly pushed Prowl and Jazz inside.

"The medical lockout is set for one decacycle," Ratchet growled. "Contact me through the comm system if there are any problems. From this point, no one goes in or out. You are both on medical leave so you can bond and overload each other senseless."

As the door slid shut Optimus looked at the mechs staring back at him and smiled. He was sure they had not expected Optimus to press events so quickly judging by the look of astonishment on the tactician's and saboteur's faceplates. From experience he knew this was the best way to handle such a situation. He so enjoyed seeing that look.

* * *

Prowl and Jazz both stared at the closed door for long klicks until they turned to look at each other. They had not expected to be back in Prowl's quarters so soon after having decided earlier to seek an audience with the Prime. Silently Prowl led Jazz into his quarters stopping in the middle of the room. He gently kissed Jazz who returned an equally gentle kiss. Jazz reached up and framed Prowl's face between his servos. "Dance for me," he said softly.

Prowl watched as Jazz's visor retracted and he tensed at the sight of Jazz's sightless optics. "Jazz, I didn't know," Prowl whispered. He hung his helm in shame as he remembered saying he would dance for Jazz when the saboteur's optics were no longer concealed by the visor.

"It's okay, babe," Jazz said softly. "It was an accident, a long time ago. The visor allows me to see. I just wanted ya to see me as I really am."

"You can put the visor back," Prowl sighed. "I'll still dance for you." Prowl would do anything Jazz asked of him.

"Nope," the saboteur grinned. "Yer going to dance for me and I will use hearing and touch to sense it." He carefully traced his servos down to Prowl's arms and traced along them with feather-light touches to sense Prowl's stance. "Ya said if the dance is accepted that a Praxian will forevermore dance for their mate. I can watch ya with my visor any time. This time I want to do it like this."

Prowl couldn't help asking, "But what if you don't accept the dance?"

"Ya better make sure it's good," Jazz said with a sly grin. Growing serious he whispered, "Just go slow so I have a chance to hear and feel everything."

Prowl stood still for several klicks looking at the mech who had completely exposed himself before Prowl. Prowl could not imagine how Jazz could possibly make himself any more vulnerable. He felt his own spark surge with desire and Prowl wanted nothing more than to bond with Jazz.

Prowl raised his arms and tilted back his helm. It was what any Cybertronian, Praxian or not, would recognize as a silent appeal to Primus. Jazz briefly remained motionless out of respect and then slowly and lightly traced his servos up along Prowl's arms and tilted back his own helm joining Prowl in a mirror-image to the tactician's stance. Palms together, frames flush against each other from servos down to their peds, they remained still for a few klicks, each making silent petition to Primus for success in their bond.

Without speaking they both brought their helms together until their foreheads touched. Together they lowered their arms and Jazz then lightly traced his servos back to Prowl's face running his digits along Prowl's jaw, up his cheeks, and up to his chevron. Jazz softly traced the edges of Prowl's chevron causing the tactician to softly gasp.

Prowl began to slowly dance. He danced the dance that countless Praxians before him danced for their prospective bond mates. Prowl's slow and graceful movements were matched by Jazz's own fluid movements as his audio receptors picked up minute sounds and his servos ran lightly over Prowl's frame to feel every motion. Jazz's sensory horns were attuned to Prowl's every move. Jazz need not have worried about Prowl slowing down the speed of the dance. It was already slow and very sensual.

Prowl slowly rolled back his shoulders and Jazz's servos descended and slid along Prowl's neck and then reached back to Prowl's doorwings. Prowl slowly flared his doorwings. Jazz carefully moved behind Prowl with his palms ghosting over the flat surfaces of Prowl's doorwings. Jazz could sense the seductive movements as Prowl slowly moved his doorwings through their full range of motion in a series of graceful movements. At the same time his peds began to move in rhythm to the movement of his doorwings. The steps were precise and complex. Jazz was able to rapidly discern the complicated pattern which allowed him to better match the tactician's movements.

At first Prowl didn't think this would work but Jazz managed to move with Prowl so effortlessly that soon Prowl had his concentration on the careful and precise execution of the dance which was designed to display his grace and fully show off his doorwings. He was aware of Jazz touching him but it felt so natural, so much a part of himself, that he was able to dance as well as the times he had practiced alone.

Jazz completed his circle around Prowl always staying in contact with his lover. Oh yes, Prowl was most definitely his lover. Prowl might appear cold and emotionless in his role as a tactician but Jazz had quickly discovered that Prowl was anything but cold and emotionless in the berth. He again trailed his servos along Prowl's arms until they brushed against Prowl's own.

Jazz relied on his visor for sight but he still relied on his other senses far more than most realized. This was the secret to his success as a saboteur. Even though Jazz was blind at the moment, he heard every sound of Prowl's chassis as he moved. He heard Prowl's internal systems humming and his fans begin to power up to start cooling the rising temperature of Prowl's frame. He could feel every shiver, flicker, and tremble through his servos. He could feel his sensory horns tingle when Prowl's doorwings began to once again manipulate their EM fields and merge them into one. He could feel it even more intensely than the first time he experienced it since his other senses were more attuned now.

Jazz loved music and loved to dance. Most mechs were intimidated to dance with Jazz believing they couldn't match his skill. Jazz didn't find that to be true, rather it was a matter of perception. Just to be with Prowl was amazing but for Prowl to dance for him was more wonderful than Jazz could have ever imagined. Although this dance had a very different style than what Jazz had ever experienced, Jazz had to admit to himself that Prowl was a better dancer than himself. He was a little sad that he had never known this before. Prowl never danced at any of the parties Jazz organized for the base. Prowl would surely be breathtaking at any type of dance style though. Perhaps he could one day convince Prowl to dance with him in public. This private performance though took everything to a new level. Prowl had clearly spent untold time practicing this dance until it was completely internalized and flowed as a part of himself. Prowl had saved everything for only one mech and was now giving the most dazzling performance imaginable for an audience of one.

At that point Prowl's arms also took up the sensual movement of the rest of his body and he slowly brought his servos into contact with his own body in motions that were to bring attention to various features. Prowl's digits brushed lightly against his headlights moving slowly over the cool glass. Jazz's digits followed moving slowly as Prowl's servos unexpectedly and gently grasped Jazz's wrists keeping his servos fixed in place on Prowl's headlights as they both moved together. Jazz gently stroked the rims of Prowl's headlights and Prowl had to fight to stop the moan welling up inside himself. Prowl forced himself to concentrate on the dance and gently dragged Jazz's servos down to his hips, the next area of his body he wanted to highlight for Jazz.

Jazz already knew that Prowl enjoyed watching the saboteur's hips but truthfully Jazz thought Prowl had him beat in that respect. His servos rested lightly on Prowl's hips as they swayed in an enticing counterpoint to the manipulation of their EM fields. Jazz was careful that his own movements and touches didn't interfere with Prowl's dance but instead provided the perfect complement to it. Jazz so wanted to use his visor but he knew in his spark that Prowl would be dancing for him as long as they both existed, even after they both joined the Matrix. He could wait and enjoy this dance without his sight.

Jazz grinned with delight at the movement of Prowl's hips. The dance caused Prowl's hips to move in ways not unlike when they were interfacing. Jazz already thought those movements were beautiful of themselves but when combined with the careful dance steps they became pure art in motion. Jazz couldn't suppress a quiet groan as he felt Prowl's hips slowly and gently thrust toward Jazz beneath his servos.

Prowl could tell that even without sight Jazz was still able to experience the wonder of this dance. Prowl was concentrating on his dance but he still managed to watch Jazz. He appreciated how Jazz was able to match his moves. Prowl could tell that Jazz was carefully listening as the quietness of Prowl's quarters was broken by the sounds of their peds moving across the floor and soft scrapes as their frames brushed against each other. Prowl could see the anticipation building within his lover exactly as he had been told would happen if Prowl ever danced this dance. Prowl certainly saw Jazz as his lover. Although Prowl struggled with how Jazz was unpredictable and adventurous in the berth, Jazz could certainly ignite Prowl's passion.

Prowl slid his servos back to his aft and sighed as Jazz's followed closely. This also drew Jazz closer to Prowl until they were pressed together again this time with Jazz's servos firmly planted on Prowl's aft and Prowl servos pressed on top of Jazz's servos. Both of them gently squeezed in perfect rhythm to the rest of their movements. The pressure on Jazz's servos encouraged Jazz to gently squeeze his lover's aft and Jazz moaned again, a little louder this time, at how familiar these movements were. Both reveled in the soft scraping sounds as their armor slowly ground together.

Prowl lifted his servos off of Jazz's moving his arms slightly away from his sides and continued to slowly move. With Prowl's servos no longer guiding Jazz's, the tactician gave a firm squeeze to his lover's aft and felt Prowl's chest bump against his own as Prowl arched at the sensation. Jazz then tantalizingly moved his servos back to Prowl's chest and took a small step back to give Prowl a bit more room to move.

Again Prowl had to fight to keep his rhythm. He wanted Jazz so badly. He wondered if the passion he felt building in his systems was strictly because of the dance or if it was because Jazz's damaged optics required the saboteur to be touching him and those touches were what was driving him to lust. Perhaps it was a combination of the two.

The thoughts were almost too much to handle and Prowl had to utilize his tactical processor to keep up with everything. Utilizing his tactical processor allowed him more processing ability but it also had the unintended effect that Prowl began to modify his dance, computing what Jazz would most likely appreciate. As Jazz continued to move his servos across Prowl's chassis Prowl began to anticipate his movements and carefully changed his own so that there would be a little more contact here or a little longer contact there.

Prowl felt amazing. This dance was the single most important performance he would ever engage in. Acceptance of the dance would be followed by spark merging. Although Prowl knew in his processor that was how this dance would end, he couldn't deny the slight bit of fear of rejection that was possible. It didn't happen often in Praxian society as mechs were usually quite sure of the outcome before they initiated a performance. However, it happened just often enough that a mech would be rejected following such a dance and that mech would then only have solitude with no dancing and no joy. Prowl hadn't really known before now why this dance could only be performed for one chosen mech but as his dancing worked toward its graceful conclusion he thought he understood. The dance was so intimate, so special, and such a pouring out of one's self that it could only be for one recipient.

Prowl's modification to the dance had the desired effect. Prowl had to modulate his overload inhibitor to calm Jazz's rising passion. Prowl didn't really want to suppress Jazz but he had to finish his dance and unless he could sooth the fire burning in Jazz for just a little longer they would both lose themselves to the physical sensations washing over them.

Once Jazz was calmed just a bit, Prowl carefully transitioned to the final phase of his dance. Prowl had already demonstrated his grace through his intricate dance steps, the beauty of his doorwings, and the features of his frame he knew were pleasing to Jazz. This last phase would prove to be the most difficult, the least planned, and least predictable. It would be complicated by the fact that Jazz could not see. Prowl set about to lure Jazz and claim him for his own. Prowl had long practiced believing it would be through optic contact and facial expression combined with his movements that would result in the final sweet capture of his eventual bondmate. He was now faced with having to be a bit less subtle in his actions.

Prowl's processor fought to reason that he had already taken enough of a risk changing the dance by allowing Jazz to touch him and for him to tailor his moves to Jazz's liking. The dance was already different from what Prowl had planned and practiced. Prowl now uncharacteristically threw reason to the side. Prowl realized he knew no reason where Jazz was concerned.

Without breaking stride, Prowl leaned in to Jazz and softly brushed his lover's lips with his own and then pulled away and turned slightly. "Jazz," he whispered soft and low. Prowl turned away a little more so Jazz was now at his side. "Jazz," Prowl whispered again, "I want you more than anything." Prowl turned away a little more from Jazz moving slowly and carefully to allow Jazz to move around his doorwings. Prowl now looked over his shoulder at Jazz who was tracing his servos along Prowl's doorwings. Prowl raised his doorwings and spread them out so they rose high over both of them causing Jazz to move his servos to Prowl's lower back. "Jazz," Prowl said slowly and softly, "I want you to be mine." Prowl turned again so his back was now to Jazz. Prowl then arched his back and keeping his movements steady he reached back to stroke Jazz's sensory horns while simultaneously modulating the surrounding EM field just enough to tease Jazz with the promise of overload. He could hear Jazz let out a quivering moan of desire. Satisfied with the result Prowl worked toward the conclusion of his dance.

Jazz could feel Prowl's undulating doorwings as he stood behind his lover. Prowl could feel the tactician's servos lightly on his doorwings following each ripple. The sensation was maddening yet Prowl found that it enhanced his dance in a way he wouldn't have ever thought possible. Jazz moved slowly in front of Prowl again, his servos never leaving Prowl's chassis, and seemed to sense the dance had reached its conclusion.

* * *

Prowl became still as did Jazz. Jazz rested his servos on Prowl's hips and they both vented heavily from their exertion. Jazz's visor moved back into place and lit with a deep shade of blue.

"Primus, Prowler that was amazing!" He shivered as their EM fields remained merged.

Prowl was silent and perfectly still. Even his doorwings showed no movement. Optics locked to visor and Prowl fought to hold his vocalized steady as he drew his face close to Jazz's. "Bond with me?" he whispered huskily.

Jazz grinned and whispered his own breathy reply, "I want ya to dance with me forever, Prowler."

Together they made their way to Prowl's berth and climbed in kneeling before one another. Somehow they instinctually knew what to do. They simultaneously reached for the other's interface panel. Both panels opened and they each reached for the other's cable carefully extending it and connecting it to their own port. Before their systems had even synchronized they embraced and fiercely kissed one another.

Each sent the other a pulse of data and they felt each other's firewalls fall. Jazz allowed the last firewall which protected his most crucial espionage secrets to fall and Prowl allowed access to his tactical processor. It was a mutual demonstration of trust highlighting the seriousness of what they were about to do. They explored both bodies and processors with a passionate frenzy with Prowl's doorwings suppressing their overloads until Prowl nearly reached the limit of his control. In a final demonstration of deep trust, each allowed the other to issue the command to open the other's spark plates followed by the spark chambers themselves.

Prowl could see deep scars on Jazz's spark chamber. He knew from being able to access all of Jazz's processor that was the result of torture while in Decepticon captivity. His spark however was unblemished and the beauty of it overshadowed the damage inflicted upon its protective chamber.

Jazz could see the scorch mark across the left side of Prowl's spark chamber. Prowl would always carry the damage of Starscream's attack which had nearly killed Prowl and almost sent his spark back to the Matrix.

Each gazed at the other's spark. They were so deep into the other's processor that they knew how nervous the other was. Prowl raised his optics and met Jazz's visor. Jazz gave the smallest nod, his face completely serious. Slowly they brought their frames together. Their systems were already hypersensitive due to their interfacing. Thoughts flowed freely between them through their interface cables. Prowl still maintained control of the EM field and Jazz could detect the immense effort it took to stall their overloads so they could continue to enjoy the pleasurable sensations coursing through their frames and processors.

That control was shattered once their sparks touched.

* * *

As the two sparks touched it seemed that each recognized the other as the missing piece it needed to be whole. They merged and became a single orb suspended between two spark chambers. Jazz and Prowl had been able to sense one another's thought through their interfacing but now with their sparks joined they could access the other's emotions and feelings as well. Neither had ever imagined such closeness was possible. They were still themselves, still Prowl and still Jazz, but now they were united in a way words couldn't describe. They were completely unable to control the process taking place. They were never meant to. Primus alone controlled the union of his children and this merge had His full blessing.

The single orb split into two again with a tearing away of a small portion of each spark – a small part that decided to stay with its newfound complement. The pain was intense causing both mechs to scream static in pain as they lost a small part of themselves to the other. Primus was merciful though. As the small spark fragments settled into their new home the pain was suddenly replaced by intense pleasure which was far stronger than anything either had ever experienced before.

* * *

Overload overtook both mechs. The intensity was far greater than that from normal interfacing. Both mechs could only convey a thought of love to the other before their systems crashed offline.

* * *

Jazz onlined first and was amazed at what he had just experienced. He was surprised that his internal chronometer showed they had been offline for over three joors. Their spark chambers and spark plates were closed. Jazz traced a digit along the seam of Prowl's spark plates and just wondered at the thought how he was now spark bound to Prowl. He could feel Prowl's consciousness in his own spark while Prowl was still in recharge. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He smirked at the thoughts and images in Prowl's resting processor. If Jazz hadn't been Jazz, he would be blushing. It was then that he noticed that their interface cables were still connected. Jazz cautiously sent a soft pulse to Prowl. He received a faint response back. Unsure if it was a true response or just an echo, Jazz cautiously sent another pulse. This one was answered as well and definitely stronger.

Jazz then heard Prowl inside his own processor, ::You want to interface again, Jazz? Already?:: Jazz looked at Prowl's face. His optics were still offline but a faint smile curled the ends of his lips. Testing the newfound method to communicate with one another Jazz spoke into Prowl's processor, ::Ratchet did say we could overload each other senseless!::

Prowl sent an intense burst through Jazz's interface cable intending to do exactly that.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Best Is Yet to Come (Chapter 7 of 7)  
Verse: G1  
Rating: M  
Other Characters: Ratchet, Wheeljack  
Warnings: Plug and Play, Intense Interface Situation  
Summary/Notes: Conclusion of "The Best Is Yet to Come"/Thank you to everyone who submitted reviews.

I do not own Transformers nor the lyrics to Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words).

Prowl was in the rec room with a data pad and a cube of energon. He still struggled with Optimus Prime's advice to interact more with the crew. He still brought work with him to the rec room while he drank his energon. Most of the time, he still finished his energon long before finishing his work. Jazz's music selections were still as distracting as ever. Today was different and it had the tactician a bit wary. Big band music played in the background.

Prowl's work was done and he still had half a cube of energon. He watched the other mechs in the rec room as they refueled and relaxed. He was also very much aware that one very skilled saboteur was watching him. The saboteur noted that the tactician was enjoying himself. Deciding to make his move, Jazz walked to the end of the room and selected a song. He began to sing:

_Fly me to the moon  
__Let me play among the stars  
__Let me see what spring is like  
__On Jupiter and Mars_

Prowl's attention was immediately drawn to Jazz. He watched with anticipation as Jazz slowly began to work his way across the room continuing to sing:

_In other words hold my hand  
__In other words kiss me baby_

Jazz stopped in front of Prowl and looked straight at him. He swayed his hips to the music and smiled sweetly at the tactician. Prowl made no attempt to disguise the fact that his optics were fixed on Jazz's hips. Jazz was delighted that he had Prowl's undivided attention. He angled himself before his mate so that Prowl could see every sway of his hips. Prowl didn't care that Jazz was being quite blatant with his performance as he knew that Jazz danced and sang only for Prowl now. Jazz beckoned for Prowl to stand and moving closer to the tactician he continued to sing with conviction:

_Fill my heart with song  
__Let me sing forevermore  
__You are all I long for  
__All I worship and adore  
__In other words please be true  
__In other words I love you_

Prowl raised an optic ridge gazing serenely at Jazz from under his chevron. Jazz certainly did adore Prowl and made sure to let Prowl know it every chance he could. Prowl loved how Jazz would absolutely worship him when the saboteur made slow sweet love to him. Despite the serenity on his faceplates he could already feel his systems heating up. If Jazz was serenading Prowl like this in front of everyone, Prowl could only imagine what Jazz would do when they were alone in their quarters. An instrumental interlude began and the other mechs watching in the rec room were stunned when it was Prowl who reached for Jazz. Prowl swept Jazz into his arms. The tactician guided his mate around the room as they danced in perfect rhythm to the music. Both mechs' gazes were locked on each other and they moved fluidly and gracefully as one. Jazz was grinning widely at Prowl appreciating the fact that Prowl was dancing with him like this. Jazz loved to watch Prowl dance for him privately in their quarters. Jazz knew that Praxians would dance in public with their bondmate but Prowl could be quite shy and so far had not danced even the most innocent of dances in public. Jazz realized that if Prowl was dancing with him like this now he was going to be in for a real treat later when Prowl danced for him privately. Prowl had a small smile on his face. It was small but noticeable and those watching were amazed at the change in Prowl.

Jazz sang again for the conclusion of the song keeping Prowl close:

_Fill my heart with song  
__Let me sing forevermore  
__You are all I long for  
__All I worship and adore  
__In other words please be true  
__In other words I love you_

The song ended and Jazz leaned forward to softly kiss Prowl. Prowl returned the kiss to Jazz's delight. Prowl knew that Jazz was not trying to show off a prize. Jazz was simply enjoyed letting his mate know how he felt. Prowl now understood this through the bond they shared which was why he allowed the kiss in front of so many others. He was slightly uncomfortable through with all the optics upon him. Jazz gently nibbled Prowl's lower lip and soothed his mate with a gentle stroke on his arm. He would get to those magnificent doorwings later.

Knowing how Prowl was feeling, Jazz released his mate and taking his servo led him to the table where Ratchet was sitting with Wheeljack. Neither the medic nor the engineer commented on the dance. They both knew how Prowl felt about unwanted attention. Besides, Ratchet was far more interested in enjoying a cube of extra-fine high grade which he had poured from his now considerable stash, thanks to Jazz and Prowl. His winnings from the betting pool were even greater than he had though. He just might take a cube to Optimus later for giving his blessing to the two glitches. He still didn't like the fact that they were sparkbound but with his ample supply of high grade it was worth enduring. The four mechs talked quietly for a while about the events of the day and eventually the latest ship gossip.

Jazz was certainly the more flamboyant mech of the pair. He didn't mind the attention of a crowd. Prowl was far more reserved, at least in public, but still found ways to have fun with Jazz when others were around. As Prowl was inquiring about Wheeljack's latest experiment, he was subtly teasing Jazz. Despite the restrained exterior, Jazz had discovered Prowl had a passionate side and the tactician took great pleasure in teasing his Jazz for the purpose of making his mate especially receptive to his advances. With no barriers between them Prowl held back nothing from Jazz. It made their relationship very intense. Jazz was in return receptive and attentive to his mate.

In a relatively short period of time they had become adept at communicating through their bond. Prowl's current tactic to arouse his lover was to slowly and almost imperceptibly flick a doorwing at Jazz and speak to Jazz across the bond, ::Mmm, Jazz. I enjoyed dancing with you. I was thinking of dancing for you back in our quarters.::

Jazz was becoming quite adept at returning the teasing. ::Oh?:: he spoke across the bond. ::You know how I love to watch you dance.:: He punctuated the message with a subtle scratch to one of his sensory horns. To anyone watching, it looked like Jazz just scratched at a small irritation. To Prowl though, it was a clear message of what Jazz had on his processor.

Prowl smiled at his mate and continued to speak through the bond, ::You did serenade me quite nicely. Thank you. Perhaps you'll provide a private encore?:: This was accompanied with a more noticeable flick of his doorwing.

Ratchet and Wheeljack fell silent and watched with amusement as the lovers flirted with each other and slowly became less discreet about it but never crossed the line into the obvious. Ratchet opened a private comm link to Wheeljack, /Young ones don't know anything about being subtle./

Wheeljack snickered a bit which briefly caught the attention of Jazz and Prowl. They both realized that they had been flirting with each other and thought that the medic and the engineer had continued their conversation and that they had subsequently missed a joke. Ratchet only took another swallow of his high grade and gave the couple a severe look.

Wheeljack spoke through the private comm link back to the medic, /Yes, Ratch, you are quite practiced at being subtle./ He paused, /Just how I like it…/

Wheeljack's fins lit up briefly as Ratchet almost but not quite choked on his energon.

Jazz decided they had sat with Ratchet and Wheeljack long enough to satisfy appearances. He then politely excused himself and Prowl and led his lover out of the rec room. Prowl allowed Jazz to lead him through the halls but was surprised when they did not go to their quarters. Instead, Jazz led Prowl to the tactician's office and once they were inside he made sure to lock the door.

"Primus, Prowler," Jazz murmured, "you are so fragging hot when you flirt with me."

Jazz was in an especially good mood and decided that for tonight he wanted to dominate and orchestrate their intimacy. Prowl recognized the look in Jazz's optics. While it was true that Prowl was usually the dominate mech in their intimate interactions, he now understood that part of being dominant was being willing to relinquish control. Prowl still struggled with that but Jazz made it easier for him.

Prowl stood just inside the door to his office and waited for Jazz to tell him what to do. He trembled slightly at the anticipation. Jazz was adventurous and playful when he dominated and Prowl didn't mind submitting to him. Jazz recognized that Prowl was aware of his intentions and was already submitting to Jazz by waiting for the saboteur to take control.

Jazz grinned and gently guided Prowl to a spot halfway between the door and the desk. Jazz kept his optics trained on his somewhat self-conscious lover, backed away, and moved behind the desk. He took a seat in Prowl's chair and pulled himself up to the desk. He set his elbows on the surface and rested his chin on his servos which were folded together.

"Dance for me," he purred. His voice was soft yet commanding. Prowl shivered at the tone of voice his lover used.

Prowl began to dance for his mate. It was the same dance he had performed for Jazz on the night they bonded. Prowl could feel Jazz's optics move over his body like a physical touch. It didn't take very long for Prowl to lose himself in the dance. He was a little surprised that Jazz never seemed to grow tired of seeing the same dance over and over. Prowl had on occasion attempted to modify it but every time Jazz would insist that he return to the original dance. Now, Prowl moved gracefully before Jazz with his peds, arms, and doorwings perfectly synchronized. He kept his optics trained on his lover except when he turned around to give Jazz an opticful of his doorwings which fluttered enticingly.

When the dance was over he became still again and gazed at Jazz with lust. His internal systems were heated from the dance and he was ready to interface. He knew that Jazz knew this as well.

Indeed, Jazz did know this. He rose from Prowl's chair and keeping optic contact he moved around the desk and stood before Prowl. He did not touch Prowl but looked at him with barely restrained lust. "Yer so beautiful, Prowler." Jazz walked behind his mate and gazed at Prowl's trembling doorwings. He stroked each one once and that alone caused Prowl to gasp. Returning his servos to his sides Jazz softly commanded Prowl, "Turn around."

Prowl did so being careful not to bump Jazz with his doorwings. He looked at Jazz waiting for his next command.

Jazz took a small step forward. "Back up Prowler, slowly," he whispered. As the tactician slowly backed up, Jazz moved forward keeping the same distance between them. Eventually, Prowl bumped against his desk which halted any further movement. He looked at Jazz and actually enjoying giving up his control for a little while. The irony was not lost on Prowl that Jazz had decided to come to his office for this. It was strangely fitting in a way that the place where Prowl had the most control and authority as SIC was the very place that Jazz now chose to exercise his control over Prowl.

Jazz closed the space between them and pressed his frame against his lover's. He could feel Prowl's fans working to cool his frame but Jazz had no intention of allowing Prowl's frame to cool anytime soon. He pressed his lips against Prowl's and moaned into the heated kiss. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for very long. One of the struggles that Jazz had with being in control was that interfacing with Prowl felt so good that he couldn't hold himself back to draw things out for very long. This was one of the reasons why he had no problem with allowing Prowl to take control most of the time. Prowl was so disciplined that he could drag out Jazz's pleasure for what seemed like an eternity. Sometimes though, Jazz enjoyed just the raw passion of an unrestrained interface with Prowl. This was one of those times. "No inhibitors," he murmured.

Jazz slid his servos to the backs of Prowl's thighs and in one fluid motion hefted his lover onto the desk. Jazz followed covering the tactician's frame with his own. Four servos reached for any sensitive spot within reach. Prowl understood Jazz's need for this type of fierce interfacing which was almost feral in nature. Love and passion flooded through their bond. It wasn't a long time before Jazz reached for his now exposed interface array and extended his cable. He plugged into Prowl's port and without waiting for Prowl he gently but firmly extracted Prowl's cable and plugged it into his own port. Jazz groaned as their systems synchronized and he immediately began to flood his lover with data pulses. Prowl gasped at the intensity of the lovemaking they were engaged in. Jazz was unrestrained and losing control of himself as he passionately interfaced with Prowl. Jazz didn't lose himself like this very often and Prowl secretly enjoyed it when he did. Prowl allowed himself to be caught up in the moment and it wasn't long before overload crashed through both of their systems as they screamed each other's names.

Their systems slowly came back online and Prowl looked up into his lover's dimmed optics. "Amazing, Prowler," Jazz drawled softly. "I love it when ya truly let go with me like that."

Prowl smiled and tilted his helm up to catch Jazz's lips in a soft kiss. Without warning he moved swiftly and bucked up underneath Jazz and managed to flip him over onto his back and straddled his lover with a smirk.

"Oooh, yes, Prowler," Jazz moaned.

"Hmmm, I'll show you letting go," Prowl murmured into Jazz's audio receptor. Since their interface cables were still connected Prowl began to flood his presence into Jazz's processor. With a quick glance up at the drawing of his lover on the wall behind the desk, Prowl began to let himself go with the same abandon he had that first night with Jazz. He could feel Jazz's servos reach up to stimulate his doorwings. Prowl activated his overload inhibitors only to prevent an immediate overload so that he could enjoy the near frenzy of passion he was experiencing. Jazz understood what Prowl wanted and eased up slightly with the assault on his doorwings. Prowl responded with a deep groan of want. Jazz softly encouraged his lover with whispered words. "Enjoy it, babe. It's okay to let go once in a while. Trust me, I can handle it."

Prowl's tactical processor became caught up in a dilemma of wanting to draw out the sensations he was experiencing and the desire to feel another overload. His processor stalled while trying to work out the problem leaving him struggling at the very edge of overload but unable to reach the tipping point and unable to back away from the precipice. Jazz allowed him to struggle for a few moments before opening his sparkplates and spark chamber and simultaneously sending the same command to Prowl who was unable to issue the command himself. Jazz reached up and grasped his mate's shoulders who was by now nearly crazed with unmet desire. "Jazz," Prowl cried out. "Please…"

Not one to deny his lover, Jazz pulled Prowl to himself and allowed their sparks to touch. As their sparks merged, Jazz became caught up in the feelings Prowl was experiencing. "Oh, Primus," he groaned, "so...intense...won't…last…long…" Jazz could feel the struggle within Prowl's tactical processor trying to decide between the continued pleasure and the need for release. Jazz however, did not have a tactical processor and therefore didn't have the problem of it locking up as Prowl's had. Jazz quickly reached the point of overload and as he fell into the depths of pleasurable release he pulled Prowl with him and broke the loop the tactician had been caught up in. With their sparks merged their mutual overload seemed to last longer than usual and instead of ending abruptly it just seemed to slowly return them back to themselves and forced both of them offline wrapped in each other's arms.

Before their processors completely became unaware of anything, Jazz sent a tender thought to his bondmate, ::You're the best, Prowler, the best…::

Jazz dimly sensed a soft reply in his processor, ::The best is always yet to come.::


End file.
